


My Greatest Mistake

by DemonsDaughter



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Master/Slave, Mech Preg, Mpreg, Rape, Rape Recovery, Sticky Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-28 21:28:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 21
Words: 32,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonsDaughter/pseuds/DemonsDaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being beaten and worse by Megatron, Starscream finally retaliates in a deadly way. With Megatron out of the picture, Starscream takes control of the Decepticons while his former master lays in med bay suspended in death, dark energon the only thing keeping him from being entirely within the underworld. Megatron is thrown into the Pit where he is tormented beyond his imagination, trapped with little hope of escape.<br/>In a last and desperate plea to Starscream in a dream, Megatron hopes to contact the bot and hopes he will offer him a second chance. Whether or not the Seeker chooses to listen is out of his control...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"This is the last time, Starscream! I am finished with you for good!" Megatron roared at the top of his vocalizer, hurling the Seeker across his massive throne room. Starscream landed with a loud yelp, skidding in a screech of metal across the jet black floor of the Nemesis. 

"Master, please! I only-" 

Megatron rammed his pede into the Seeker's jaw, sending him reeling into a wall. One wing snapped with a nasty crack and hung at a grotesque angle on Starscream's back. His optics dulled slightly, his cry of agony cut short as another blow was delivered. He tumbled across the floor once more and landed at the foot of the throne. 

Starscream had always fought to stay alive when he was being mauled by the silver warlord, taking the hits but telling himself he would get revenge, that one day he would be the mech sitting so handsomely on that throne...but this time he had no fight left. He was broken in all the ways one could break and he was indeed finished. Not bothering to say anything more to the mech he once loved so dearly, the Seeker shuttered his optics and waited for the next bought of pain. 

"Scream for me, you little wretch! Little traitor!" Megatron bellowed, crushing Starscream's legs under one heavy pede. 

Starscream screamed, clawing feebly at the larger mech to release him. Megatron just grinned, his sharp dentas all the more evil in the dim light of the room. He grabbed Starscream by his shoulder plating and threw him like a sparkling's toy into the sharp arms of the throne. Starscream watched in horror as one of the arms speared him through his back, the tip protruding from his side. 

'I think I have had enough.' Starscream thought, optics dulling a huge deal as he allowed himself to give up. 

Megatron tore him off the throne and dropped him on the floor, grinning maliciously. He had not noticed the Seeker's struggles had ceased or that his optic shutters were eerily open. 

"So quiet, Starscream!" Megatron laughed, picking up his former Second in Command. "Why don't you beg and perhaps I will spare y-Starscream?" 

Megatron knew he had gone too far this time. Starscream was unresponsive, limp and broken like the beaten creature he was. His optics were a dull crimson now, opened wide but seeing nothing. Megatron quickly set him down and opened his chest plating to see Starscream's spark energy was gone. He was gone. 

"I never meant to..." the warlord said softly, his anger dissipating in a sparkbeat as he closed Starscream's spark chamber. 

Megatron commed Knockout to get to his room as quickly as he could. A klick later the red medic was kneeling beside Starscream looking grim. Megatron waited, silent and unemotional as ever as the medic stood and shook his helm. 

"He's gone, my Lord." Knockout said, picking up Starscream's lifeless form. "Would you like me to incinerate him or throw him from the ship? I would think that would be the best option for a traitor." Knockout offered, not even having bothered to shutter the mech's optics in respect. 

"Leave him here with me." Megatron growled, Knockout quickly dropping Starscream's mangled body. 

"As you wish, my liege." he said, turning to go. "I applaud you for finally disposing of the backstabber. He won't be missed!" the sports car laughed, trotting out of the throne room. 

Megatron bent down and picked Starscream back up, holding him for a moment. One clawed servo held his former Second in Command's helm, realizing just how fragile Starscream had really been. He had needed Megatron for protection and all he had gotten was this. For once wishing he could have a second chance, the warlord placed Starscream on the throne. It was what he always wanted to do, after all. 

Megatron wouldn't allow himself to come to any more emotions and turned his back on the silent dead, making his way to one of the windows. He gazed out, ignoring the reflection in the glass only because there were silent tears rolling down his faceplate. 

*** 

Starscream had never thought anyone would love him, but there had always been someone who cared. And to think it was Primus himself! The Seeker had found himself in a glorious world of shimmering silver and white light, his home of Vos in a true age of beauty. 

"Starscream!" 

Starscream turned to see Breakdown come lumbering over with open arms. They embraced, smiling widely at one another. They had never been partners, but they had been friends. 

"So, his do you like it here? Pretty nice, isn't it?" Breakdown chuckled, waving to Cliffjumper as the former Autobot walked by, heading into one of the tall buildings. 

"Where am I, exactly?" Starscream asked, wings flicking nervously as he looked around. 

"You're with Primus! We're all dead, Starscream." Breakdown chuckled, knowing it might be a little hard for the Seeker to grasp. "I don't know where Dreadwing and Skyquake ran off to, but I'm sure we can find them!" Breakdown said cheerfully, motioning for Starscream to follow. 

"I-I can't move!" Starscream yelped, trying his hardest to pick up his pede. Breakdown frowned, seeing the form of the Seeker shimmering as he began to fade. 

"Looks like you got a second chance! I guess Primus wanted you back in your body!" Breakdown said, waving to Starscream. "See you when you come back! Have a good time, buddy! Tell Knockout I miss him!" 

"What?! No! I want to stay here!" Starscream wailed, trying his hardest to stay in the world of the dead. "I don't want to go back!" 

*** 

Starscream had no idea why he was on Megatron's throne, his entire body aching with terrible pain. He shifted slightly, feeling weak but alive. Primus must be wanting to punish him for his sins by sending him back into the clutches of Megatron... 

"Starscream?" Megatron asked, spotting the Seeker's slightly brighter optics. 

Starscream could do nothing as he was picked up and looked over by the warlord. Megatron's optics held some form of concern in them, but also fury. How dare his Second die?! He was supposed to be strong, wasn't he?! Starscream flinched when Megatron's lip curled in a snarl. 

Starscream was carried to med bay where a truly shocked Knockout stood. "How did he come back? He was dead!" 

"Repair him!" Megatron ordered aggressively before turning and storming out of the room. Starscream groaned, his broken wing flaring with pain when he tried to move. 

"Breakdown...told me he misses...you." he managed to croak, his vocalizer hoarse from so much screaming earlier. Knockout stiffened, his optics welling up with tears. 

"Is he okay?" he asked, voice sounding choked as he gathered his tools. Starscream smiled slightly. 

"He's very happy." he assured, glad to see Knockout's faceplate cheer up a little. "He's made a lot of friends." 

"That's my Breakdown." Knockout purred proudly, standing up tall. "Now hold still...this will only pinch for a minute..." 

Starscream didn't have the energy to care as he was injected with sedative, his already sluggish systems slowing further as he went into a forced stasis. Knockout began his work, skillfully repairing buckled metal plating and severed wires and cabling. To be a medic was truly and art. 

Humming softly as he worked, Knockout imagined Breakdown the entire time, his own mind at peace for now. As long as his mate was happy, that was all that really mattered. He finished mending the deep gash in Starscream's side before he moved on to the Seeker's broken legs. He worked as fast as he could, knowing how the mech wasn't a good patient. 

'Primus, how can you do it, Starscream?' Knockout thought, gently patting the groggy Seeker on his shoulder plating. 'He hurts you so badly and you still remain...' 

Starscream curled up slightly on the berth when he could, unaware of everything for a moment. He dreamt of the Well of Allsparks and longed with all his being to be back where no one could hurt him any more.


	2. Chapter 2

Starscream limped for a good week after the beating. Not only that, but he was silent as could be, almost as shut off from everyone as Soundwave. Knockout had attempted to be nice to him, even inviting him to his quarters any time he needed. But Starscream never came. He preferred to be alone and made no efforts to get close to anyone.

"Starscream." Megatron growled from behind the lithe Seeker when he managed to corner him at the helm of the ship. "You have been avoiding me."

"I was merely busy with my many assignments, Master." Starscream replied, wings dropped low to show entire submission. Fear rolled off the jet's frame like some kind of invisible smoke and the warlord could almost smell it, his lips pulling into a nasty grin.

"Not too busy to speak with your leader, I hope?"

"Never, Master. I live only to serve you." Starscream said, his tone holding a hint of sarcasm. Megatron's smirk curled into a snarl.

"Do not push your luck, Starscream." Megatron hissed, leaning closer to the other mech so he could show how much he meant the threat. Starscream backed up, his lower back ending up painfully pinned between the ex gladiator and the control panels of the Nemesis.

"I didn't mean any disrespec-"

"Lair!" Megatron roared, grabbing the Seeker's fragile wing and twisting viciously on the metal. Starscream reeled back as he let loose a terrible cry, claws scrabbling at the warlord with some sparse hope of escape.

"I wouldn't lie to you! Not eve-aaahhhgh!" Starscream yelped again as his other wing was yanked aggressively back.

"So full of deception and falsehoods. It would do you well to use such skills on the Autobots alone. I will not stand for it." Megatron spat, sharp dentas inches from the trembling Seeker.

Starscream mewled loudly when he was thrown down onto the floor, events replaying like they had only an Earth week before. He didn't wait this time to take more punishment. This time he fled.

Claws scratching the black floor under him, Starscream threw himself into a sprint before transforming into his jet mode. The Seeker took off down the hallway, heading for the landing strip on the top of the massive starship. He had to get away...he had to be free of that terrible mech...

"Starscream!" Megatron shouted after the other mech, instantly sending out some drones to retrieve the troublesome mech before he got out of the ship.

Starscream had no intentions of being caught. He bolted out of the starship and turned on his extra jets to get ahead of the small party of Eradicons coming after him from the landing dock. Knowing he could lose the less intelligent beings in the forests of Earth, Starscream set his course there.

He would have made it if he hadn't been hit by a lucky stray shot in the side where his already weak leg had been transformed. He made a muffled shriek as he started to careen down towards the blue and green mass of Earth. It might be riddled with Autobots, but he would take them any day opposed to Megatron now.

***

Starscream landed clumsily in a small forest clearing outside of Jasper, Nevada. He had no idea he had gotten as close as he could to the hidden Autobot base as he had, unaware his signal could be easily tracked by the other faction while he stayed so near. He couldn't find the energy to care, though, bleeding out energon from his left leg as he propped himself up against a fallen log. All he needed was a good recharge...that was all...

'At least I'm free.' Starscream thought before he shuttered his optics and went deep within himself to rest. He of all mechs needed it.

***

Starscream had gone unconscious from energon loss, entirely unaware Megatron had located him and was striding towards his limp and bloodied body. The silver mech growled, seething from his Second's actions. When that Seeker woke he would deeply regret disobeying his leader!

Starscream's optic shuttered opened slightly, his bleary gaze on the form walking towards him. Half delirious from the loss of so much energon, the mech tried to stand and make his way to the form he honestly thought was one of the Autobots. Mumbling something Megatron couldn't hear, Starscream collapsed in his arms in a heap.

"What has gotten into you, Starscream?!" Megatron snapped, shoving the Seeker away. He landed on his side with a short cry of pain, curling up tightly before shuttering his optics again. The warlord raised an optic ridge, curious. Maybe the others mech was trying to grovel and apologize for his idiocy.

"Would you like to go home with me, Starscream?" Megatron asked softly, knowing he could trick Starscream to return with him willingly. The Seeker nodded slowly, claws dug into the soft earth under him as he tried to cope with the pain.

Megatron smirked wickedly as he collected Starscream in his arms, ordering a ground-bridge from Soundwave. In seconds the greenish blue mass was before him and he strode into it, a moment later standing in his ship. Soundwave glanced over, spotting Starscream in his master's hold. Megatron said nothing and made his way to his quarters, setting him down on the soft metal berth before calling for Knockout.

If he could entice the Seeker, he knew he could control him. Whether by pain or other means, Megatron would find a way to have him under his command.


	3. Chapter 3

Starscream refused to be anywhere near Megatron if he could manage it. The second he had been well enough to stand, he was on his pedes and heading for the warlord's room door, sneaking out and back to his empty quarters. It didn't take long for Megatron to find him, but at least he had been able to be alone for a little while.

"You little slag." Megatron spat as he stormed into the room to find his Seeker curled up on his berth. "How dare you leave without my consent?!"

Starscream made a warning hiss, wings rising aggressively as the other mech come closer. He was still hurting but he was not in a pleasant mood. If Megatron got too close, he would snap. The former gladiator ignored the obvious warning signs and reached out to grab the Seeker by his wing when Starscream snarled and leapt at him.

Surprised by the sudden move, Megatron stumbled and came crashing to the ground with a furious Seeker on his chest. Sharp claws drove into the seams of Megatron's plating, eliciting a loud bellow of rage and pain when energon was drawn from new wounds. Starscream made a lunge for Megatron's optics when he felt a strong servo curl around his neck.

"Starscream, you are a fool." he spat, starting to close his grip. Starscream let out a strangled gag and began to claw weakly at his neck, optics wide with terror. He wasn't scared of death, but he was scared of all the pain that could be inflicted before he passed.

"I am going to rip you limb from limb, my disobedient Seeker." Megatron purred deeply, faceplate only an inch or two from Starscream's as he spoke. "I will make sure you cannot leave my ship again."

With that said, Megatron threw Starscream to the floor and pinned him under a strong pede. Starscream didn't bother to struggle, knowing it was no use. It was all a waste of energy. He shuttered his optics when he felt servos on his wings, but couldn't hold back the shrieking cry of agony as the appendages were torn clean off and discarded behind the warlord.

Megatron was slightly shocked when he heard sobbing from his unruly Second in Command, his audio receptors never having heard such a thing out of that mech. He had heard begging, screaming, and sarcasm, but never sobbing. He moved his pede off Starscream's torn back, energon pouring forth. He would need to see Knockout again but his wings would not be reattached. That would be a fine punishment, he decided.

Calling for Knockout and giving the red sports car his orders, Megatron left Starscream in his room. There was no reason to stay.

***

Starscream was terribly distraught when he realized his wings were not back on his shoulders. They were gone from his room and he had no clue as to where they were. Whining nervously, he began pacing the length of his room while he clenched his jaw and flexed his claws with anxiety.

"Commander Starscream?" a hesitant voice called from the still open door to the room. Starscream went stiff and turned to see a Vehicon standing in the doorway. "Would you like me to close the door?"

"Where are my wings? Did Megatron make you take them somewhere?" Starscream asked, rushing over and grabbing the Vehicon by his shoulder plating.

"I have not seen them, Commander. But I can help you look." he offered cutely, trying to be of help. He had always liked Starscream.

Before Starscream knew what he was doing, he was hugging the Vehicon tightly, thrilled someone was willing to stand on his side. The Vehicon hugged back, humming happily in his engines from the affection. A moment later he was walking out of the room with he Second in Command in search of Starscream's lost wings. They had decided to head to med bay. After all, the wings would be useful later on to Knockout and he would most likely have stashed them away somewhere.

"What's your name?" Starscream asked, uncharacteristically clingy and nervous as he pressed close to the Vehicon's side. The affect on him having no wings made him feel more than vulnerable and hated.

"My name is ST3V3, but everyone calls me Steve." Steve said cheerfully when Starscream nearly knocked him over from pressing to close against him. Starscream shuddered slightly but nodded.

"Steve..." he muttered as they approached med bay. Voices came from inside the room and Starscream halted for a moment outside the door.

"My liege, you really should consider allowing Starscream to have his wings back. He will become terribly paranoid and skittish without them."

"He must learn his lesson. I would have done worse but I cannot allow him more time away from his duties by putting him in med bay for long." Megatron's harsh voice replied. "He will be easer to control if he is fearful."

"My lord, he won't be able to fly. That's his main purpose! He will attach himself to the first mech that shows him any kindness for protection and he will be dependent on them for everything."

"Then it must be myself that he becomes attached to!" Megatron declared, turning when the door opened to find Starscream clinging to a common Vehicon like he was a shield.

Knockout and Megatron stood in shock for a moment, watching as Steve approached and Starscream stayed pressed to his side. The Vehicon gently pet Starscream's upper arm when the mech flinched away from Megatron, scarlet optics wide with terror.

"Starscream would like to have his wings back, if you have them." Steve said, trying to pry Starscream off him when he saw Megatron's murderous glare.

"Reattach his wings." Megatron ordered Knockout, seeing first hand exactly what a wingless Seeker was like and loathing it with everything in his being. It was wrong to see Starscream so out of his head with fear.

"Noooo! Don't hurt me!" Starscream cried out when Knockout grasped his servo in his own.

"Easy, there...easy...you're okay, Starscream." Knockout soothed, managing to coax Starscream from Steve to himself. Megatron nearly shot the medic when his Starscream latched onto Knockout's garishly red arm.

Megatron growled from deep within his chest but backed off. He would return once Starscream was repaired and back to his normal self. It was too strange to see him acting so oddly. Nodding silently to Knockout that told him he had best get started, Megatron turned and strode out of the room.

***

"You have to help." Starscream begged, claws digging into the medical berth as Knockout paced in front of him. "That brute will murder me!"

"What have you ever done for me?" Knockout returned with his usual drawl. Starscream whined, trying hard to think of something.

"I-"

"You never did anything." Knockout said firmly, "But I think since you told me Breakdown is okay, I owe you some form of thanks."

"Will you help me, then?"

"As best I can."

***  
"He really is going to miss you. Even though he might treat you like slag, he does have some form of feeling towards you." Knockout said softly before Starscream went out onto the empty flight deck.

"You don't know that! Have you seen what he does to me?!"

"Have you seen how he acts when you aren't close? He nearly killed me today when you took me over him in your nervous state! Starscream, he cares. Trust me." the sports car retorted, crossing his arms.

"He brutalizes me every chance he gets! His "caring" is merely possessiveness." Starscream huffed, wings flicking with agitation.

"Suit yourself. Come back once you get your processor cleared."

"I will never be coming back." Starscream vowed, loping out onto the flight deck and transforming in a flash.

Knockout knew Megatron would not rest until he had Starscream back, but this was most likely for the best. If the warlord realized how much he loved the Seeker, perhaps they could come to terms again somehow. Knockout decided there was still a sliver of hope before he returned to med bay with his optics looking straight ahead.


	4. Chapter 4

Two Earth months passed and Megatron had become the most aggressive and easily aggravated he had ever been. He was constantly searching for signs of his lost Seeker, his spark secretly aching with the knowledge he had scared the striking creature away. He cursed himself for having ripped off the mech's wings so callously, deciding that must have been the final straw for Starscream.

Knockout watched from a distance, observing how the warlord paced more often, how his temper was more easily provoked, how he stared intently out of the Nemesis windows in hopes of somehow spotting Starscream...it was almost painful to watch the silver mech suffer so deeply. After all, he was the one who was made to deal out suffering onto others.

Megatron continued to watch the blinking monitor on the ship, waiting for something. Suddenly a red light blared and the warlord reeled back with shock. Peering closer at the signal, he realized with growing hope that it was Starscream.

"Have the Nemesis land nearby. I have work to do." Megatron grunted, quickly making his way out of the starship to the flight deck.

***

Starscream snarled at the rogue Insecticon as it tore the scrap of energon out of the ground that Starscream had taken a good hour to unearth. The beast clicked its pincers at him and started to go when it was tackled by a vicious Seeker from behind.

"How dare you turn your back on a commanding officer?! I will have your head for that!" Starscream shrieked, clawing and scraping to get at the energon.

The Insecticon let out a sudden wail and collapsed in a heavy heap of metal after Starscream drove his long claws into the creature's neck cables. Thinking it had been he who felled the beast, Starscream scrambled down from the back of the Insecticon and collected his energon. Now all he had to do was get back to his little hideout...

"Starscream?"

Starscream's wings tensed as he turned to see Megatron with his fusion canon still aimed at the dead Insecticon. The Seeker backed hastily away as Megatron came forward, lowering his arm to attempt to show he was no threat.

"Stay back!" Starscream hissed, optics glimmering with a hint of feral aggression. He had been left on his own for too long and was starting to show signs of more primal programming.

"Starscream, I came to speak with you, fool!" Megatron snarled, making the Seeker recoil as if hit. The warlord knew he had to tone it down lest Starscream bolt.

"I do not wish to speak with you ever again!"

Megatron already was getting a raging helmache from the stupid Seeker. It was truly amazing how bothersome the mech could be. Sighing deeply, Megatron strode ever closer. Starscream made a warning hiss, claws at the ready while he held the energon crystal under one arm.

"Starscream, listen to me..."

Megatron lunged and managed to bring Starscream to the ground, the Seeker shrieking like he was being cruelly murdered. Dust and rocks got scuffed up while he struggled, legs and arms flailing wildly before he was pinned under Megatron's powerful build.

"Nooo! Don't hurt me! No! No!" Starscream shrieked, starting to tremble under Megatron.

"I wanted to talk to you, little fool." Megatron growled, sharp dentas close to Starscream's faceplate. "There is no harm in talking, now is there?"

Starscream wanted so badly to trust, to go "home." Living all alone in a damaged husk of a grounded starship was no life he wanted to live, but he had in order to escape the pain and suffering the silver mech brought him. But once again pinned under the stronger creature, Starscream couldn't help but panic and try and find a way out.

Megatron began talking, but Starscream wasn't listening. He was slowly moving his arm so his missile was aimed right at Megatron's spark chamber. If he hit correctly, he would be able to kill the warlord. If he missed, he would most likely be the one to die. So either way he won.

Megatron let out a startled roar of agony when a terrible heat ripped through his chest and sent him crashing into the ground a few yards from the Seeker. Starscream had managed to wound him. Impressive. But his interest soon grew to horror when he realized he was dying. He couldn't move, he could hardly vent correctly...

"Star-scream..." he panted, trying to get up. His vents were starting to fill with energon from ruptured veins and his voice came out in a gurgling cough.

"Now you know how it feels to die! You will no longer command anything of me, Megatron! Nothing!" Starscream hissed, watching and waiting for Megatron to finally die.

"Help...me...pl-please..."

Starscream did nothing and Megatron knew how terribly fair it was. He had not been gentle to Starscream and now he was being repaid for the cruelty. He had made so many mistakes in his long life, perhaps it was time he leave.

***

Megatron knew where he was the moment his opened his optic shutters. He was in the Pit and for once the gladiator and warlord was truly terrified. This was truly the end. Backing up further in the blackness, Megatron barked a cry of horror when a massive pit of red acid opened up behind him.

Leaping forward, the mech tensed and readied himself for anything, red optics flicking from side to side as he waited for the torture to begin. But nothing happened. Still one edge, he turned a full circle only to go stock still when he came faceplate to faceplate with Unicron himself.

"Megatron. It is good to see you after all this time." the demon of a mech purred, his size only like Megatron's to be less intimidating and easier to talk to. "I have so much waiting for you here."

"You have been waiting for me?" Megatron asked, spiked shoulder tense as he followed reluctantly through the darkness. Unicron chuckled, sounding truly evil.

"Have you ever wanted something badly, Megatron?"

"Of course." Megatron answered, unsure where this was going. "What does this have to do with-"

"Have you ever had a pet?" Unicron asked casually as the two suddenly walked into a long hallway lit by torches.

"I never wanted one..."

"I have always longed for the perfect pet. And you are entirely what I have been looking for." Unicron announced as they entered a massive room lavishly decorated with reds and golds.

"I am no one's pet!" Megatron snarled before he could help himself.

A second later he nearly lost his balance and fell into another acid pit that popped up in front of him. He reeled back when he saw there were burning mechs in it, their flailing bodies molten red. Venting hard from the scare, he amazingly lowered his shoulders in submission.

"You will be hard to tame, but I will have the greatest fun with you." Unicron said cheerfully, motioning for Megatron to come closer. The silver mech did only out of fear of the acid pits.

"I do not want to wear a collar! I am obedient!" Megatron growled as a black metal collar was snapped around his neck cabling. "Take this off me at once!"

Ignoring Megatron entirely, Unicron dragged him by the collar to a round mechanimal bed at the side of the demon's berth. He shoved Megatron into the plush bed before he clipped the mech to the berth by a chain. Megatron snarled at the restraint and started thrashing and clawing at it instantly.

"That will do you no good, my pet. Rest while you can. I have things I must attend to." Unicron hissed, snapping his claws so an acid pit surrounded Megatron's dog bed. He nearly shrieked as he curled up tightly in the only safe place there was, fighting to keep the wailing screams of the tormented from his audio receptors.

For once in his life he was praying to Primus to help him, but he knew such a god couldn't hear him. He was one of the many forsaken and would never emerge from the eternal world of suffering known as the Pit.


	5. Chapter 5

Megatron let out a loud cry when a molten set of claws clamped around his lower leg while he lay curled in his mechanimal bed. He was more startled than pained, optics wide with fright. He bolted from where he had been trapped, hurling himself across the acid pit and under Unicron's massive berth. He shuddered, his collar digging into his neck. But he was unharmed.

He instantly set to work on trying to break through the chain, using his sharp claws to attempt sawing through it. He barely managed to scratch the metal and swore loudly, dentas barred with pure frustration. There had to be a way to escape...there had to be!

"I have returned, dear pet." Unicron's deep voice called as he strode into the room. The acid pit sealed over and Megatron relaxed slightly, the screams of the tortured no longer ringing in his audio receptors. "I expect a greeting."

Megatron dragged himself out from under the bed and attempted to stand. He was pulled back by the short leash length and was forced into a somewhat comical sitting position. His blazing red optics met deep purple ones and he shied back slightly at the gaze.

"If I had a tail I would wag it, Unicron."

"You will call me Master, pet." Unicron snarled, mood suddenly changed. Megatron made a soft yelp as he retreated, deciding under the berth would be a good hiding place from the mech demon's wrath. Unicron saw and stomped hard on the leash, yanking Megatron's helm into the cold black floor with a sharp yelp from the warlord.

"I will allow you a second chance to greet me, Megatron." Unicron purred, lifting his pede and watching at Megatron struggled to his knees.

"Welcome home, Master." Megatron panted, rubbing his neck gingerly. "I missed your company."

"Better, but not good enough." Unicron growled, taking Megatron's jaw and tipping it up so he could look the mech in the optic.

"What more could you want?" Megatron blurted out before he could help himself. He winced when he saw the demon's optics narrow dangerously and pin him in a nasty stare. That would be enough to get him thrown into the acid pits...

Suddenly the floor beneath him was gone, his claws scrabbling at air as he began to fall. The silver mech let out a terrified gasp as he managed to get his claws into the side of the remaining floor, dangling in such a cliche way over a bubbling acid pit. He let slip a tiny whimper and watched as Unicron strode closer, making it all agonizingly slow.

"Master, please!" he begged, knowing it was the only way out. Unicron shook his helm with mock sadness on his faceplate.

"We will speak again in an Earth hour. Have fun." he chuckled, kicking Megatron right in the faceplate and sending him back first into the boiling clear acid.

"Help me!" Megatron shrieked before his entire form was shocked with the worst pain he had ever had the displeasure to feel.

Unicron hummed a little as he listened to his disobedient pet howl and cry with agony as he burned in his own personal pit, thrashing and flailing as he tried to claw his way out. It was greatly amusing for the demon to watch, purple optics glowing intently as Megatron made yet another uncharacteristically loud wail. What a wonderful creature he was!

Waiting for an Earth hour to pass before retrieving his prize, Unicron happily fished Megatron from the acid, unharmed by the clear liquid himself. He had created it, after all, so he should be the only one immune to it. Megatron was hosed off with some oil, his trembling form looking so perfect and yet so brutalized. His plating was as good as it could look to the optic, but Unicron could tell it would not be much longer until the once proud mech bent and broke. All in good time.

"How is my pet? You look scared." Unicron cooed, picking Megatorn up under his arms and holding him up close to his faceplate. Megatron weakly tried to wriggle out of his grip. "Don't tell me you are afraid of your Master..."

"Never...I fear nothing." Megatron said, hoping that was the correct answer. It seemed to please the demon and got him set back down in the cushioned canine bed, so to Megatron it was a small victory.

"Good boy."

Megatron clenched his sharp dentas but said nothing at the degrading praise. He was no Earth pet! And yet he did belong to someone. He had no choice in the matter. In a way he didn't mind since it kept him from the acid pits so far, Megatron was unsure if this would be a better place in his living hell or just another form of torture.

***

"You killed Megatron?!" Knockout gasped as Starscream padded into the medical room with Megatron's limp form dragged behind by two Vehicons. The Seeker flicked a wing, as if to show casualty.

"He threatened me and I had enough. So yes, I think he might finally be dead."

"Long live Starscream." Knockout said half heartedly as he went to hook Megatron up to some monitors just to see if he was entirely dead.

"Well, he is dead...but not entirely."

"What?! How can one be dead but not entirely dead?!" Starscream demanded, now tense and back to his normal, loud self. Knockout rolled his ruby optics and pointed a claw at one of the slightly moving lines on one lone monitor.

"He still has some dark energon in his veins. It's keeping him by a small threat in this world but mostly in the next."

"I hope he is rusting away in the Pit!" Starscream spat, wings flared as he turned to go. Knockout couldn't help but grin when he saw Starscream was followed by a happy looking Vehicon.

"What do you want?" Starscream demanded, rounding on the innocent Vehicon with a nasty snarl on his faceplate. The Vehicon backed up a little and cowered.

"It's me...Steve." Steve said softly, scuffing the floor a little with one pede.

"What do you want, STEVE?" Starscream hissed, emphasis on "Steve." The Vehicon suppressed a tiny whimper yet stood his ground, watching the other mech from his visor.

"I-I wanted to know if you needed anything." Steve said softly, clicking his claws together nervously. He watched the Seeker flick one wing which he knew was from annoyance, having observed and learned all of the mech's more subtle movements. He was easy to read if he was studied long enough.

"What could I possibly need?"

"Well, I thought you might want someone to talk to...seeing Megatron is dead and all.."

"Why would I want to talk to you? I am the new leader of the Decepticons and will not be seen chatting with a low ranking creature like you!" Starscream spat, optics blazing with anger. Steve knew it was not caused by himself and relaxed slightly. At least he wasn't really the one at fault. The Seeker was mad about something else.

"I heard once that talking can make one feel better."

"I feel fine! Just fine! Now leave me alone!" Starscream hissed, clawing Steve across the side of his visor with pent up fury.

Steve made a tiny yelp and leapt back, Starscream's claw marks already starting to burn. He had drawn energon, but it was nothing lethal. Sighing a little, the dejected Vehicon plodded back to his tiny room in the belly of the Nemesis to contemplate how he could make Starscream feel a little better.

***

Starscream had no idea what was malfunctioning in that Vehicon, Steve. He was not supposed to care about him! He was meant to be a mindless drone who became fodder in battles! He was not supposed to be a competent and somewhat pleasant being at all! The Seeker grabbed his aching helm with his servos before he lay down in Megatron's surprisingly plush berth. It was good to be a lord, but still felt wrong in a way.

'Never built to be a leader, were you?' he thought when he saw his reflection distorted in a blue energon cube. He shook the thought away and glared steadily at nothing.

Shutting his optics, the handsome mech sprawled out on the berth that was far too big to be his alone. He pressed his face into the soft pillows Megatron must have secretly had made for him out of human cloth and sighed. It hurt to know that the only mech interested was a lowly Vehicon. Surely he could do better than that?

'I suppose I will have to wait and see.' Starscream thought, slipping into recharge before he knew what was happening.  
Maybe he was just tired out from a long day and needed a good rest. Yes, that was it. In the morning all would be normal and he would start his life anew. The odd thing that continued to plague him was the fact he had begun to miss Megatron. In some sick, twisted way he knew deep down he loved that silver mech more than anything.


	6. Chapter 6

Megatron already felt like he was going mad. His sense of time was entirely ruined and every moment felt like years to him. No matter how hard he tried, he could not seem to be fully at ease, his recharge restless and full of nightmares. He whimpered and thrashed in his dreams only to find himself being woken up and carried like a sparkling's plaything by a demon. Purple optics bore into him and he cowered, having been punished multiple times for the smallest offenses.

The moment he was set down on the berth, he groveled and showed as much submission as he could. Unicron smirked in the dim light of the room, reaching out and pulling Megatron closer by his collar. The silver mech visibly trembled although he dare not pull back.

"Are you having trouble resting, dearest pet?"

"Yes, Master. But I will quiet and rest if you wish it so." Megatron said, flinching when Unicron reached out to stroke him along his powerful back. This seemed to be a new form of torture.

"You do not need to fear me, Megatron. You have proven to be a worthwhile pastime." Unicron soothed, continuing to pet him like some kind of Earth animal. Megatron tensed but did not have the gall to move away.

"What-what are you doing?!" Megatron yelped when one of Unicron's clawed servos brushed over Megatron's aft. He knew well what the demon was doing but wanted no part of it. Throw him back into the acid pits forever before he had to submit like that!

"Do not fight me." Unicron warned when Megatron started to move away, optics wide with nervousness. He knew the demon would pounce soon and got ready to fight.

Unicron made a lunge for him across the berth and Megatron snarled a challenge as he caught the large mech with his claws and drove them deep between armor seams. Unicron hissed in mild annoyance before he grabbed Megatron and threw him off the berth onto the floor. The silver mech made a loud clanging screech of metal as he slid across the floor and lay still. When he tried to stand he felt he was pinned by some unseen force, now causing him to struggle all the harder.

"Since you seem so unwilling to lay with me, my little pet, how about you meet my more loyal mechs? They have been lonely for some time now and would surely love your company..." Unicron chuckled as seven aggressive looking mechs appeared in front of Megatron's weak form.

"No! Please! I was wrong! I belong only to you!" Megatron screamed hoarsely as he was grabbed at by two of the largest mechs. They were obviously the strongest and wanted torture with him first.

"Once they are done with you, I will take my turn."

"No! Noooo!" Megatron howled as his vision became that of a red and blue mech. His cries were hushed with a rough punch to the vocalizer, his form flailing without hope of escape.

'This isn't real...it can't be!' Megatron tried to tell himself as he felt servos all over him. 'It isn't real...'

Unicron purred when Megatron let out the most interesting scream of pain and humiliation so far as he was forcefully taken and used until all the mechs were finished. It was good to see the mech so reduced to noting, beaten and broken until he was only loyal to his true Master. Sending the mechs away, Unicron picked up the sobbing form of Megatron. Yes, the gladiator was in tears.

"Hush now, Megatron. You are safe with me." Unicron purred, nuzzling the mech's cheek as he rested weakly against his Master's chest plating. Megatron only whimpered, not even able to turn his helm away. It hurt too much to bother.

Megatron spent what seemed like centuries being coddled by the somewhat regretful demon. He knew it was all just another game, but he couldn't being himself to care anymore. He shuttered his optics and imagined he was with Starscream, amazingly finding some form of comfort in that thought. Perhaps he could imagine a world where they could have been happy together...he had all the time in the universe. Why not?

***

"I think we should try and bring him back." Starscream said, striding into med bay with Steve at his side. The Vehicon had been terribly hard to dislodge and Starscream honestly would feel guilty if he terminated the little thing. He wasn't that horrible for company...

"You want to bring back the dead? Wow." Knockout said, sassy tone thick as usual. Starscream's optics narrowed and he grabbed Knockout's shoulder as the little mech sauntered past.

"Yes. Bring him back."

"That would require a good deal of time. Are you willing to put in the effort?"

"I am willing! Now hurry this up!"

"I will need a good Earth week to get him hooked up to all the lifelines and such he will need and to program his body to respond to his mind since the connection was severed when you killed him." Knockout explained, knowing this would take a long time and most likely never work.

"I want to attempt it." Starscream said firmly, nodding once. "Get to work right away and do what you must. Com me when you finish as I will be busy with other pressing matters." Starscream snapped, leaving the room with Steve trailing behind.

"I have completed all your treaties with the Autobots, Starscream."

"Have you, now?" Starscream said absentmindedly as he tapped on one of the blinking control panels of the Nemesis.

"I have taken note of all the stores of energon we have and had all the drones polish themselves like you asked."

"Good, good..." Starscream grumbled as he struggled with the fussy code on the control panel, hardly listening at all. Steve gently poked his Leander's upper arm. "WHAT?!" Starscream snarled viciously, although his expression faded when he saw Steve was holding out a cube of energon to him.

"I warmed it to exactly 122.6 degrees the way you like it." Steve said cutely, standing up straighter so he could hold the blue cube closer to Starscream's face.

"You know what degree I like my morning energon warmed to? How could you possibly know such trivial things?" Starscream demanded shortly, optics narrowed slightly with suspicion. Steve nervously shifted from pede to pede as he watched the potentially volatile Seeker before he shrugged shyly.

"I try to notice, sir."

"Lord." Starscream corrected, sounding less threatening than he meant to. Steve nodded and quickly corrected himself.

"I try to notice, Lord Starscream." he said, looking at his pedes again out of shyness. Starscream sighed, seeing Steve really did care about him.

"Thank you for your concern. Now go about your duties." Starscream said, waving a servo dismissively.

Steve nodded and scurried off down one of the many hallways of the Nemesis. He could feel the optics of the Seeker on his back as he went and relaxed slightly when he felt they were not malicious. He could sense Starscream was merely curious and contemplating the potential attention. Seekers were a breed that enjoyed and thrived from a great deal of praise and affection. Megatron had never understood such a thing, but Steve had researched Starscream's kind thoroughly before he attempted his approach.

Starscream shifted his weight to his right hip, the Vehicon having turned down a corner of the hall and disappearing from sight. He wasn't anything special to look at, but maybe there was more to him than his common appearance. He seemed like he might be worth the time, so Starscream decided he would silently contact the drone later that night to come speak with him.

Starscream went about his many daily activities, exhausted after meeting with Optimus Prime on a potential agreement. They would salvage Cybertron from the ruins with the help of all the Vehicons and Eradicons and in return for the peace treaty and help, Starscream would be in control over New Vos once it was recreated. They had agreed it was best to consider the options for a while longer before signing off, leaving them both with minds full of thoughts and little time to mull them over.

-Steve, report to my quarters this evening to discuss some details of the treaty-

-I will be timely, Lord Starscream-

***

Starscream woke to feel someone shaking his shoulder plating gently. He realized he must have fallen into recharge at his desk and glanced up with bleary optics at the mech who had woken him. It was none other than the Vehicon, Steve. Quickly sitting up, the Seeker flicked a wing with agitation and embarrassment.

"How long have you been here?!" he demanded, standing up. Steve backed away to give him room and replied with a cheery tone.

"Only four Earth hours."

"Why did you not wake me?" Starscream nearly shouted, entire form tense. Steve winced, seeming to shrink in size for a moment.  
"It looked like you were tired. You need rest, too, Lord Starscream." Steve said quietly, taking a hesitant step closer. Starscream noticed and moved away, unsure what he wanted.

"I have many things to think about and cannot afford to rest." Starscream muttered, shaking his helm. "I called you here to discuss whether this agreement with the Prime is a wise one."

"I think we should agree, Lord Starscream. We are all sick of fighting a pointless war against our own kind." Steve said, remembering all the drones that had been sacrificed as war fodder for nothing.

Starscream nodded, taking the data pad he was meant to either sign or refuse and signed it with one claw, his signature elegant and fine. Setting the data pad back down on the desk, he padded over to his dining table, (which had been empty of guests until that night), and offered Steve to sit across from him. The Vehicon readily took the invitation, watching as the Seeker lowered his wings to show he was unthreatened.

"Do you know why some mechs are so cruel to those they care about, Steve?" Starscream asked after a moment of easy silence between them. He was now glancing out one of the few windows of the room with longing in his optics.

"I think they do not see clearly for a time, but that can be mended. All things heal with time, Lord Starscream."

"No need for formalities here." Starscream said gently, voice sounding smooth yet distant. Steve inwardly smiled, sensing the Seeker was letting down his many layers of shielding.

"Starscream...do you miss him?"

Starscream felt his spark ache, knowing he did miss the silver mech a great deal. He just nodded, not trusting his voice to sound the way it should. A moment later he felt arms around his shoulders, squeezing him in a comforting hug. For a moment he struggled with himself, unsure whether to accept or push away the affection. But his true feelings came through and he returned the hug.

"We will find a way to get him back, Starscream." Steve assured, letting the Seeker go after a klick or two. "Knockout is working hard on returning him to working order."

"Let us hope it is enough. I am sure he will be a changed mech when he returns." Starscream said, heading over to the massive berth.

"Should I go?" Steve asked, unsure whether to follow. Starscream motioned for him to come along without turning around to look.

"I need company." Starscream finally admitted as he sat down with a sigh on the side of the plush berth. Steve hummed softly in his engines as he took his place beside the other mech.

"I will happily be your company until Megatron returns to you." Steve offered cheerfully, knowing he was more than lucky to be speaking with Starscream at all, let alone being wanted by him. Even if it wasn't permanent, it was well worth every moment.

"Seekers chose trines, Steve. We prefer two mates rather than one." Starscream murmured, softly nuzzling Steve's jaw. "I will do all I can to make you happy if you do the same for me."

Steve stared. Was this real? Had Starscream, the handsome mech of a nearly extinct breed, asked him to be his mate? The Vehicon nodded feverishly and threw his arms back around Starscream, heating up when the lithe grey mech pressed a kiss to his visor.

"You really want to chose me? Out of all the other mechs you could have?" Steve asked softly, feeling a hint of worry. He wanted Starscream to only have the best and he knew he was certainly not the best. "I am only a common Vehicon, Starscream."

"I am firm in my choice." Starscream stated firmly, clambering a little clumsily onto the berth. "And you are far from common. The others are not like you."

"It is an honor to be yours, Starscream sir! I mean Starscream!" Steve yipped, startled when he was pulled onto the berth and instantly cuddled with.

"Get some recharge." Starscream murmured into the mech's warm neck cabling. Even if he was not an arial, he still couldn't help loving the Vehicon. Steve shifted nervously, not wanting to do something wrong and ruin his amazing luck.

"Do you want me to turn off the lights, Starscream? Or get you anything before recharge, or-"

"Get to rest. That's an order." Starscream chided, nipping softly at Steve's jaw to tell him it was okay to relax. He did not need anything other than affection for the time being.

"Good night, Starscream." Steve purred, snuggling into the Seeker's warm chest plating. Starscream's wings folded close to his back with pure relaxation, entirely trusting of the Vehicom now.

"Good night, Steve." Starscream yawned, shuttering his optics and a moment later falling deeply into recharge.


	7. Chapter 7

Megatron stopped feeling everything. He just didn't care anymore. Burning in the acid pits didn't scare him any longer, being tortured or forcefully taken by Unicron meant nothing at all. The only thing that made him hurt now was being away from Starscream. He shuttered his optics as he curled up on the berth, imagining all he could have had with the Seeker, his handsome Seeker...

"Megatron, my pet! You seem oddly silent." Unicron announced, kicking the silver mech on his side from where he lay on the other half of the berth. Megatron curled up tighter.

"Do you wish to speak with me, my Lord?"

Unicron shook his helm, purple optics watching Megatron with slight interest. He had been broken, that was obvious. But he might have left no will to fight in him whatsoever. The mech had even begun to ignore his punishments as if they no longer hurt enough. Something had to be done, but the demon had to figure out what was keeping the former warlord from entirely begging to him.

Megatron was soon in recharge, dreaming about the world he had left. It nearly brought washer fluid to his optics to think he could never go back and that he would forever remain as Unicron's. The only power he had over the vile entity was his persistence to remember everything he missed so well he was almost living again.

'I wonder what they are up to now. With luck Starscream and Knockout haven't made any truly idiotic decisions yet...' he thought in his recharge, rolling over onto his chest plating with a soft huff.

Unicron glanced over at him before returning to watch the silenced suffering of a mech being pulled apart by demonic minions. It was mildly entertaining, but Unicron could think of nothing better to occupy himself with now that his little pet had become so unresponsive. Contemplating all sorts of cruelties, Unicron plotted how to torment Megatron as the mech before him silently screamed.

***

The truce between the two factions was signed and agreed upon by Optimus Prime and the new leader of the Decepticons, Starscream. The two mechs shook servos to seal the deal, cheers of joy erupting around them from the weary soldiers. The war was over now that Megatron had been removed and with luck they could all start anew.

"I don't trust him." Arcee hissed to Ratchet, seeing the medic was scowling at the smiling Seeker and their courageous leader. He growled a little in his chest with agreement.

"He never makes a deal unless he can truly get something out of it. Just controlling New Vos is certainly not going to make such a creature happy." Ratchet said firmly, knowing they needed to speak with the Prime alone before they made a terrible mistake.

"I can talk to him." Arcee said, bristling a little as she strode past Starscream and patted Optimus on his lower arm. "We need to discuss the recent turn of events."

"Arcee, please do not cause any trouble with the Decepticons. They have willingly agreed to comply with the treaty and we do not want to anger them."

"Optimus, Starscream is somehow lying to us! When has he ever kept his word to anything? He is a natural at backstabbing and sneaking out of everything! Don't you remember how he killed his own leader?! He will kill all of us if we give him the chance!"

"It is all a possibility, but one we must be willing to accept for the greater good of our kind. Cybertron needs to be rebuilt and we are the only ones who can start." Optimus said calmly as his attention wandered to Starscream, seeing the mech was staring distantly off into the vast desert of Nevada.

"Starscream? Are you feeling well?" Steve's voice asked as the Vehicon gently tugged on Starscream's servo. The Seeker perked his wings as he was startled out of his daze by the touch.

"Never better...now I must get more matters sorted out with the Prime before we prepare to return home. Would you be so kind as to get me something to refuel with? I'm parched." Starscream purred, watching as the Vehicon shivered with longing at his tone.

"Of course, sir! Right away!" Steve yipped, reverting to that "sir" nonsense when he was nervous enough. Starscream hated to admit it was somewhat cute, but he kept the thought to himself for the time being.

"Optimus Prime, I need to speak with you more on how we are to attempt this great reconstruction." Starscream called out, striding elegantly over to the much larger mech. Arcee hissed softly and tensed all over, servos balled into fists. She was going to kill him after what he did to Cliffjumper...one wrong move and he was dead.

"Arcee, I will speak with you later." Optimus assured, a small smile creeping onto his lips. "The rebuilding of Cybertron will most likely take many Earth years, so a steady supply of energon will need to be found. Our best mine is found at these coordinates-"

"Optimus, what are you thinking?! We can't just tell that slag of a mech where to find all of our energon! He will turn on us and take everything we have!" the femme yelped, stopping Optimus before he could say anything of worth.

"I signed the treaty! Do you honestly think I will still be the way I was when Megatron was in charge? I run the Decpeticons now, and I say we are at peace. Do you have a problem with such a thing, Autobot two-wheeler?" Starscream snapped back, optics narrowed and wings flared aggressively.

Starscream honestly hadn't expected her to retaliate after such a mild insult, but she did. Arcee launched herself at him, grabbing him by the wing and dragging him down onto the ground. The Seeker yelped loudly as the sensitive plating was bent, claws aimed for Arcee's faceplate. She hissed when he made contact, drawing energon along the new cuts he made.

"I have waited so long to kill you..." Arcee whispered, one of her arm blades slipping between his lower chest plating and slicing into him.

Starscream let loose a agonized howl when he felt internal veins and cables rupture and tear open as the thin blade worked ever deeper into him. With all the strength he had mostly generated from panic, the mech drove his claws up into Arcee's sides and threw her off him just as Optimus grabbed the femme by her arm and pulled her back.

"Starscream!" Steve yelped, rushing over and helping the Seeker to his pedes. Starscream swayed, unsure whether or not his legs would support him. The damage was bad enough that he would have to make a visit to Knockout, something he tried hard to avoid.

"We will discuss more of our plans later. Right now you need to get your wounds tended to." Optimus growled, taking Arcee away to Ratchet while the furious femme kicked and dug in her heels into the ground, trying to get back at Starscream.  
"Sir, we need to get you to Knockout right away!" Steve insisted, leading Starscream into the Nemesis before the other mech could realize what was going on.

"I do not need his help! I am perfectly capable of self repair!" Starscream snapped, starting to protest as they got ever closer to med bay. "Steve, unhand me this instant!"

"I wonder who that could be..." Knockout muttered sarcastically as Starscream was dragged into med bay in a pure fit. "Ahhh, hello there, Commander Starscream."

"Lord!" Starscream shot back, wings angled back with fear but tensed with aggression. He was in a horrible mood from the stinging pain in his side and just being in the med bay put him on edge.

"He's hurt!" Steve cried out, pushing Starscream towards Knockout while the Seeker tried to claw at him. Knockout backed away, careful to keep his newly polished finish from the enraged mech.

"Let's have a look, shall we?" Knockout sighed, rubbing one side if his helm as an ache started to spread. This was going to be more than unpleasant.

"I am perfectly fine!" Starscream shrieked, throwing Steve off and bolting for the door. He recoiled when the opening clamped shut, glancing over his shoulder plating to see Knockout holding a remote.

"Ah ah ah!" the medic said in a teasing tone. "You were not given a clean bill of health yet!"

"Knockout, open the doors or I will scrape all that precious paint of yours off and make sure you never get rid of the scars!"

"I don't believe it." Knockout purred as Starscream clumsily turned on him and nearly got pricked by a terribly long syringe needle. "I know you have a bit of a...dislike, shall we say? of needles and wouldn't dare lay a claw on my servo."

The sports car knew he had the advantage, approaching as Starscream stiffly retreated, red optics huge with fear. A scared mech could be dangerous, but with Starscream the effect was quite the opposite. If he feared something, he would be far easier to control.

"Get that away from me!" Starscream yelped, throwing himself back to find he had hit a wall. He was trapped.

"Get to the medical berth or I will make you." Knockout snapped, rolling his optics. The Seeker's wings were dropped as low as they could go and pressed against his back from terror. He slowly inched toward the berth, optics never once leaving the needle that followed him.

"Good! Now let me see what you did to yourself this time..." Knockout sighed, getting out the tools he would need.

"You're doing well, Starscream." Steve praised, trying to keep the mech's mind off everything medical. Starscream wasn't listening, panting softly as his optics flicked from Steve to Knockout.

"Starscream, breathe." Knockout chided, knowing what the Seeker was doing. It was the usual hyperventilating before the gray mech passed out. Telling him to breathe was purely for Steve's benefit. A medic who didn't act like he tried would surely get negative reviews.

There was a soft thump and a loud squeal of worry from Steve as Starscream keeled over on the medical berth, entirely unconscious. Knockout took the opportunity to get Starscream partly sedated for the repair procedure. Steve hovered over the Seeker, worried and protective. The scarlet mech pushed the Vehicon back, needing room to work.

"He isn't entirely in recharge. I'm sure he would like some comforting." Knockout drawled, just wanting Steve out of his way.

Steve gently held Starscream's servo in his after moving to the side, the Seeker's foggy optics out of focus from the drugs. His head lolled to one side and Steve quickly moved it back so Starscream wouldn't have a bad neck crick when he fully woke up. The Vehicon smiled warmly when Starscream clumsily nuzzled into the familiar servo, shuttering his optics. At least he trusted him.

"You know him well, don't you." Knockout chuckled, seeing how Steve could comfort and almost control the volatile mech. Steve shifted shyly and looked away.

"I must know him, sir. I love him."

"That much is obvious." Knockout snorted, honestly jealous. He was the one without his mate now and it ached. He missed Breakdown so much...

"He isn't gone." Steve said softly, his thumb claw rubbing the top of Starscream's servo in a soothing way. Knockout stiffened and raised an optic ridge.

"Come again?"

"The one you lost. He isn't gone." Steve repeated gently, trying to be of some help. "They stay with us until we get a chance to meet up again."

"I still can't help missing him." Knockout said, shaking his helm. Starscream must have told the Vehicon about Breakdown's departure and the companion he had left behind.

Steve nodded in understanding, quite the sympathetic creature despite his programming. Knockout finally saw what Starscream found interesting and even attractive in that common machine. Steve was a gentle mech that had a spark of gold. For a Decpticon it was rare to find any sort of spark at all.

"He will be up and complaining in about half an Earth hour. Get him to drink this when he wakes fully and he should recover within a day or two." Knockout said, changing the subject as he shoved a bottle of dark blue energon into the Vehicon's servos. Steve nodded his thanks and helped carry Starscream back to their room.

"Thank you for helping. I am sure Starscream also appreciates it." Steve called out before Knockout left them alone in the massive room.

Sitting beside his partner, Steve waited for Starscream to fully wake from the sedative, watching the sky darken outside. He moved about the room, preparing some warmed energon for Starscream and even bringing out a human textile he had attempted to pay for and draping it over Starscream. Yes, he had tried to pay the humans for the item, but they did not seem to like him or his offering Cybertronian steel.

Making sure Starscream was comfortable, Steve lay back on the berth as well, resting for a little while. He knew it was best to get any recharge he could now because when Starscream woke up, he would most likely be a very difficult patient to care for.


	8. Chapter 8

Starscream woke with a loud whine, his side aching and his head heavy. It was a painful kind of heavy after being drugged. Steve hugged him the moment he saw Starscream's optic shutters open, the Seeker flicking one wing with slight aggravation. The hug pulled at the new welding on his side. 

"How do you feel, Starscream?" 

"Terrible! Now get off me!" 

"Yes, sir!" Steve yipped, scrambling off and heading to get the warmed energon he had prepared for his partner. 

"Stop with all that "sir" nonsense! My name is Starscream!"

"Yes, Starscream, sir!" Steve said, binging the warmed energon and offering it to a surly gray Seeker. "You need to drink this." 

"One of Knockout's lovely concoctions?" 

"He said it was medicine." 

"Yes, he would say that." Starscream sniffed, pushing the offering away. "I don't want it."

"But you have to take it! It will help you recover faster!"

"Steve, I don't want it!" 

Starscream hissed and clawed at the Vehicon as Steve braved getting some new cuts to force his partner to swallow the medicine. Eventually Starscream gave up fighting it and snatched the small square cube from Steve's servo. 

"Fine! If it kills me, this is all your fault!" 

Starscream swallowed the whole thing without any trouble, but since he had to continue complaining, he went off about how terrible the aftertaste was. Steve sat at his side and offered him normal energon to try and fix it. Starscream glowered and refused the offering. 

"How do you feel now, Starscream? Did it help?" Steve wondered, seeing how the Seeker looked tired all over again. 

"I'm fine..." he murmured, face pressing into one of the pillows. He knew Knockout must have added a sedative to the mixture and silently cursed the scarlet sports car. "Just a little...tired..."

"Don't worry, Starscream. You should get all the rest you need." Steve said cheerfully, tucking the huge blanket around Starscream so he was comfortable as he drifted into recharge. 

"I love you." Starscream sighed, a smile on his lips. It was nice to see he could still smile, the sneer he normally wore gone and revealing how much younger he could look. 

"I love you, too, Starscream." Steve soothed, the last thing Starscream heard before he fell deeply into recharge. 

***

Starscream knew something was different when he fell into recharge. He felt as though he was being pulled by some unseen force deeper into himself and through the boundaries of time, life, and death. Red optics wide, the Seeker flattened his wings back out of nervous habit when he found he was standing in some dimly lit room. 

'What is this place?' he thought, turning a full circle to take in everything. 

The room was huge, lavishly furnished, and held the faint scent of acid? Strange...Starscream started moving back to one of the far walls when he saw something so familiar he almost forgot to breathe. It was Megatron laying curled up at the side of the massive berth. 

"Megatron?" he asked softly, optics huge as he started towards the mech he had come to miss so much.

"You came..." Megatron whispered, helm raised as he scrambled from his bed. He was yanked back by the chain that held him by his neck to the floor, choking a bit before he strained the length again to get closer to Starscream. 

"What happened to you?" Starscream demanded, kneeling down beside the former warlord. "The mighty have fallen, it would seem." he sneered, remembering how much pain the mech had caused him.

"You cannot stay long, but I needed to know you were okay." Megatron said, blazing red optics watching as Starscream tried to break the chain that held him. 

"Megatron, what happened?!" Starscream demanded again, although he knew what had befallen the mech. He had gone to the Pit when he had died and had become the property of Unicron himself. 

"I think you know full well what happened, Starscream. Do not play the fool." he chuckled, boldly nuzzling the Seeker's cheek when he got a chance. "How is the war coming? Have we by some miracle made progress?" 

"We have made a great deal." Starscream said, trying not to say exactly how that "progress" had been made. "I am trying to bring you back with Knockout. He says it can possibly be done." 

"Starscream, I can never come back." Megatron said softly, scarlet optics showing regret and hurt. What he wouldn't give to return and make things right. 

"You have wronged me, but you don't deserve this." Starscream said, seeing how dented and lackluster the former gladiator now looked. "No one does." 

"Sometimes I wonder how you remained loyal to me all those centuries...and now I know." Megatron whispered, as if the fact had just dawned on him. "You love me." 

"That is absurd! I do not love you!" Starscream spluttered, leaping back with his wings perked as high as they could go. Megatron smirked and curled back up in his canine bed. 

"That was the only way you could come here, Starscream. You had to have missed me enough so your energy could be transported here after I sent mine to you."

"Missing you is different than loving you! I already have a mate!"

Megatron looked taken aback. "Who is it?" he asked with shock bleeding through. 

"One of the Vehicons! He treats me like a mech who cares should." Starscream snapped, aiming that at Megatron. "It's hard to love someone who doesn't mind killing you out of his own anger!" 

Megatron winced at each word like it hurt, his optics shutters shut tightly. He knew he deserved to hear it all, but the worst part was that Starscream had moved on without him. Deep down he had always wanted to believe Starscream did care in some twisted way. But he had been mistaken. He had been replaced by a common Vehicon...

"Starscream-"

"You tortured me for no reason! I remained loyal to you and all I gained for my troubles was your fury! How could you ever imagine I would love a mech like you, tyrant!" 

Megatron heard someone coming and quickly leapt up as best he could with the chain holding him. Starscream yelped as he was thrown into the corner of the room, Megatron looking panicked. 

"What do you think you're doing?!"

"Starscream, go!" Megatron begged, not wanting the Seeker to see what would happen to him. "Starscream, that's an order!"

"You do not command me any longer!" Starscream shouted, claws extended and ready to fight. Megatron trembled as the door began to move. 

"GO!" 

Starscream scrambled behind a pillar in the room and went stock still as the massive form of Unicron came lumbering into the berthroom. The demon's purple optics locked on Megatron and he gave him the most dangerous of smiles. 

"How has my little pet been while I was gone? I missed your company, Megatron." 

Megatron cowered as his collar was removed and he was easily picked up and placed on the berth. Starscream couldn't pull his gaze away from his former antagonist being dominated by anyone. It was such a surreal concept. 

Megatron protested as best he could, fighting Unicron every step of the way until the bigger mech won, eliciting a painful squeal from Megatron as he pinned the silver warlord's neck under his claws. Starscream shuttered his optics and tried to block out the unheard pleas Megatron cried before there was one last struggle. Then the most agonized sounding screams and sobs that could ever come from Megatron were heard, making Starscream's spark ache to save him somehow. No one deserved the pain he had to endure. No one...

***

Starscream woke with a loud cry, startling a dozing Steve who lay curled up beside him. The Vehicon made a soft yelp and launched backwards as the blanket was thrown off and his partner leapt off the berth. 

"Are you okay, Starscream? Was it a nightmare?" Steve asked softly, a servo on Starscream's wing to offer some form of comfort. Starscream leaned back against the touch and nodded. 

"We have a lot of work to do, Steve. We need to bring Megatron back."


	9. Chapter 9

Knockout glared when Starscream and Steve interrupted his work, having just finished hooking up monitors to Megatron's husk of a body. 

"Don't you two know how to knock?" 

"We have to bring Megatron back right away! How much longer will it take?" 

"All we need now is someone to "will" him back into his mind. If you can somehow call him back via the patch, he will be able to make a full recovery."

"Hurry up, then!" Starscream snapped, already laying on one of the medical berths. Knockout shrugged, still unaware of what the rush was, and got the mechs ready. 

"You have an Earth hour. If you go past that there will be a tugging sensation and you will be returned from his mind to yours. Understand?" Knockout drone on, knowing he had to state all the facts and risks before he sent Starscream off. The Seeker waved a servo dismissively. 

"Get on with it!" 

"As you say, Lord Starscream."

***

Megatron had been miserable before the meeting with Starscream, but now he was truly depressed. There was no use in imagining a different life since the hope had been smothered like a candle flame. It was over. He was damned to the Pit forever and would have no form of happiness to revert back to in his mind. 

"You seem upset, Megatron. Did I not please you?" Unicron asked, deep voice making the whole berth shake a little. Megatron sighed. 

"You are not the cause of my pain." he said, feeling a servo run down his side absentmindedly. The demon always liked to pet him like an organic animal. It was degrading but also strangely comforting since it gave the illusion of belonging, of being wanted by someone. 

"What is troubling you, my pet? You are not yourself anymore." Unicron pressed, pulling Megatron closer. Megatron allowed himself to be dragged limply across the berth like a sparkling's plaything. 

"I am broken." 

"Even the strongest mechs break, Megatron. But you will always be wanted." 

'It is all a lie...One. Massive. Lie.' Megatron thought as he drifted into a restless recharge. 

He woke to find Unicron was gone, having left him alone on the berth. He didn't even lift his heavy helm when he saw the form of Starscream extending a clawed servo to him. The Seeker huffed and made an impatient tapping with his pede on the floor. 

"Hurry up, will you? I can't stay here long!"

"Why are you back, Starscream?" Megatron asked, once commanding voice having lost all of the anger and fire behind it. 

"I came back for you, you rust-minded fool! Hurry!"

"I can never leave, Starscream."

"Megatron, move!" 

Starscream grabbed Megatron's servos and there was a loud, thunderous crack that echoed through the entire room, leaving an echo. The two looked at each other in horror when a terrible roar came from outside.

"Who dare enter my domain?!"

Starscream held on tighter as the floor shook and the walls seemed to cave in on them both. Megatron's grip was like a vice, the silver mech holding on with every ounce of strength he had. 

"Megatron! Release him!" Unicron snarled, bursting into the room as a writhing shadow with purple optics. Megatron tensed, his optics locking once with Starscream's before his grip loosened.

"Don't you dare let go!" Starscream hissed, holding on even tighter as they started to leave the underworld. 

Megatron's grip tightened fully and they were gone from the room, the bellows of Unicron left behind. They were going back home. 

Knockout blinked when two monitors bleeped, one for Starscream and the other for Megatron. He watched as Starscream pulled out his own monitor and shook himself, turning to see how Megatron was doing. The silver warlord was back. 

Knockout unhooked him from all the life support cables and monitors before stepping back and letting Megatron get to his pedes. The mech swayed, unsure of how to stand it seemed. 

"Do you need assistance, my liege?" Knockout asked, approaching cautiously. 

Megatron wasn't looking at him, but at Steve. The Vehicon was at Starscream's side, making sure he was safe. He felt his cold spark long to be with that Seeker, that handsome mech...but he knew that was something he couldn't have. 

"I am fine, Knockout."

"Yes, sir."

"I am going to my quarters." Megatron said, heading out of med bay. But what he found when he walked into his room was not what he had expected. 

The scent of Starscream and that Vehicon was all over his berth, his desk, everything. He reeled back, optics shuttered as he tried to block it all out. So much had changed now that he was back and he saw he didn't belong anymore. 

"It's still your room, you know." Starscream's voice said from behind him. "Welcome back, Lord Megatron."

Megatron turned, having a hard time hiding his pain from the Seeker. He retreated from the room, optics wild with insecurity and fear of change. Starscream saw it and reached out to take Megatron by his wrist and pull him back. 

"Megatron, don't be an idiot!"

"There is no place for me here any longer! Why did you bring me back?!" Megatron roared, dentas barred with aggression. 

"I saw what he did to you and not even a sorry fragger like you deserves that!" 

"Starscream! Optimus is here to discuss more of the treaty!" Steve called, trotting innocently into the room.

"TREATY?!" Megatron exploded, rounding on a droopy-winged Seeker. "You made a peace treaty with the Prime? The one mech we have battled for centuries?!" 

"The war needed to end!"

"Since you were doing so well here without me, why bother dragging me back?" Megatron hissed, storming out of the room. He needed to get away. 

"Because you were miserable!"

"And this is better? Starscream, I don't belong here anymore!"

"You are acting like a dejected sparkling! If you would let me speak, maybe we could get this sorted out!" Starscream snapped, raising a servo as if to strike the silver mech. 

Starscream knew he had made a big mistake when Megatron bolted, heading towards the flight deck of the Nemesis. Deciding it was best not to follow, Starscream let Megatron go and hung behind with Steve. 

"I'm sorry...I didn't know!" Steve whimpered, thinking he would be punished for that. Instead Starscream hugged him, comfortingly placing a kiss on his forehelm. 

"You caused none of this, Steve. Tell Optimus I will be a little busy for a while and cannot speak with him now."

"Yes, sir!"

Starscream headed out to the flight deck, taking a good while to search for the silver mech. He finally found him sitting on the edge of one of the Nemesis's jutted out paneling. He didn't look back as Starscream padded elegantly over to sit beside him.

"We need to talk." 

"I do not think there is anything to say." Megatron said softly, refusing to look at Starscream. "I think we have made our feelings quite clear."

"Seekers require trines to be happy." Starscream said softly, hoping Megatron would take the hint. 

"I am sure you will find someone worthy. Perhaps Knockout or that Autobot, Smokescreen. They are both young." Megatron murmured, gazing out across evening sky. 

"I do not want them!" Starscream scoffed, "I have someone else in mind." 

"He is surely a lucky mech, then." Megatron said, standing and trying to escape. He was so distant, so unlike his old self. 

"That mech would be you, Megatron."

"You lie." Megatron hissed, pulling away as Starscream took his servo. "You are full of untruths, Starscream. Do not think I am such a fool that I cannot notice!"

"Megatron, I love you! What more must I say? I went to the Pit and back to bring you home to me!" Starscream shouted, furious he couldn't get his emotions straight with the silver mech. He never had been able to. 

Megatron looked away, not wanting to feel anything. Feelings and hopes..what a cruel joke they were. You think you had something and then it always was taken from you. So he would feel nothing.

"Megatron, please." 

"Starscream, do not make this hurt more than it must."

"Let me show you I care. Just for a little. You can always leave." Starscream begged, softly caressing Megatron's tense jawline. "Trust in someone...just this once."

Megatron seemed as if he would pull away, but something in him ached to be accepted by the Seeker. He hesitantly leaned into the touch before he backed away, unsure of how to act. He had been encouraged by the warm smile on Starscream's lips, but not fully trusting. 

'It will take him a long while, but he will come back to being his normal self.' Starscream thought, walking beside the once terrifying warlord. 'Now all I have to do is introduce him to Steve...'


	10. Chapter 10

"Megatron, this is Steve, my other trine mate." Starscream said, making sure he stayed between the two as they watched each other. Megatron's lip curled up in a silent snarl when Steve hugged Starscream's arm out of fear.

"H-hello...my L-lord!" Steve stammered, cowering behind Starscream for protection in case the much larger mech decided to attack. It seemed likely he might, his optics narrowed and holding a possessive glimmer whenever Steve got close to Starscream.

"Be nice." Starscream snapped, flicking Megatron between his optics. The mech yelped and retreated, a clawed servo on his face.

"I haven't killed him yet, have I?!" Megatron snapped, storming off to his desk before he curled up in the chair there and ignored the other two.

"Did I do something wrong?" Steve asked Starscream, seeing the other mech had his servos balled into fists. The Seeker shook his helm and motioned for Steve to go take his place on the berth. He would get Megatron to behave with time.

"Go get some rest, we will join you soon." Starscream murmured, kissing Steve before the Vehicon trotted over to the massive berth and cuddled into the blanket.

"What has gotten into you?! You can't act like that towards him!"

"I do not like to share what is mine." Megatron growled, spiked shoulders tense. Starscream puffed up his chest at that, optics wide. The nerve of that mech!

"I am not yours!"

"Then you belong to him?" Megatron shot back, just as ornery, combative, and loud as the Seeker. Steve shifted nervously, knowing he was somehow the cause of this arguing.

"I belong to no one! Don't be a fool!"

"Go to recharge, Starscrem." Megatron snapped, claws gouging deep marks into the desk. Starscream quivered with rage at being ordered to do something, but calmed. He had to show Megatron he was welcome, that he had a place even if he had been missing for a good month.

"Will you be joining me?"

"No. Go cuddle with your Vehicon." Megatron sneered, standing and heading over to the farthest chair in the room with a data pad. He just wanted to be left alone.

"He has a name, you know!"

"Starscream, shut up." Megatron sighed, already delving into the scientific novel some human had written. It wasn't half bad, some of the concepts intriguing.

Starscream stormed back to the berth and slipped under the blanket, engines humming softly as he and Steve settled down for the night. There was more soft purring and a suddenly tiny squeak when Starscream nipped at Steve's neck cabling in a silent command to move over. The Vehicon gave him more room before settling down again.

The whole time Megatron attempted to block out the affectionate growls and purrs, the two mechs obviously in love. Knowing that was something he could never have, Megatron hissed, breaking the data pad right in half with a shower of sparks and glass. Starscream sat upright, seeing his other partner staring furiously down at the broken item in his claws.

Starscream could feel the hurt and rejection rolling off the silver mech's form and sighed. Making sure he didn't disturb Steve from his peaceful recharge, Starscream got up and padded over to Megatron. The warlord backed up, showing sharp dentas in silent warning to stay away. His red optics, on the other servo, showed no aggression whatsoever.

"Will you just stop for a klick and rest?" Starscream murmured, motioning for Megatron to join he and Steve on the berth.

"I am not resting with a common Vehicon runt!" Megatron said indignantly, looking away. "I will find somewhere else to recharge."

"Where do you think that will be?!" Starscream demanded, although he didn't follow the warlord. It was times like these when following got one killed or maimed for life.

Megatron didn't answer, already out on the flight deck. Returning to the place he had gone before to think, the silver mech curled up on the edge of the starship and shuttered his optics. It was quiet outside, even peaceful. Perhaps here he could collect his thoughts and rest there for a little while.

But everywhere around him shadows were cast about the dark plated starship, Unicron lurking in each one. Soon enough Megatron was tense all over again, optics flicking back and forth, expecting to see burning purple ones of the demon watching him, waiting for him to mess up and die once again so he could be tortured. Shaking his helm with refusal, Megatron got to his pedes and headed back inside the Nemesis, taking shelter in the dim lights.

Finding himself back at his room, Megatron pushed past the door and sulked when he saw Starscream curled up around Steve, the two deeply in recharge together. Making a longing whine, Megatron went to his desk chair and sat down, feeling heavy and honestly lost. He didn't know where he was meant to be at all anymore. And to think he would have to meet with the Autobots about a peace treaty the next day!

"You really don't need to sit alone, Megatron. There is a great deal of room on the berth." Starscream's voice offered from behind him. Megatron slumped a little, shoulders sagging.

"You don't want me, I assure you."

"Why? Do you snore, Mighty Megatron?" Starscream laughed softly, one servo rubbing Steve's back paneling as the mech rested. It would be best if he stayed in recharge while they talked.

"Yes, I actually do." Megatron grunted, feeling slightly more welcome. Even if the Seeker was teasing him, it seemed normal, almost like it had been before they had battled each other. He wished he could take all those cruel acts back, but it was too late for that now.

"Are you going to join us or are you going to stand there? Hurry up!" Starscream chided, seeing the hesitation in the larger mech.

Finally Megatron's loneliness won him over and he got onto the berth beside the gray and red Seeker, making a deep chested sigh as he stretched out. It felt good to be in his own berth again. Feeling Starscream's claws kneading between his arm plating, he gave the smaller mech a nip on his jaw.

"Draw energon and you will regret it." he yawned, showing off his dangerously sharp dentas. Starscream mewled, being fussy, before resting his helm on Megatron's chest.

"And what would my punishment be, Master?" he said slyly, claws trailing across silver side plating. Megatron rumbled quietly before nipping at Starscream's neck.

"Be thankful I am not in the mood to fight you tonight." Megatron said firmly when he felt the Seeker start massaging his tense cabling between his armor seams again. Starscream nuzzled Megatron's cheek, a bold move considering he was pushing his luck already.

"Good night, Megatron." Starscream said softly, giving the same affection to Steve. The Vehicon shifted in his recharge and pressed closer to Starscream.

When he got no answering good night in return, Starscream considered giving the warlord a good pinch in the aft, but found his partner was already recharging. He must have been truly exhausted to so quickly shut down. Smiling a little, Starscream settled between his newly announced trine mates and followed them into the world of dreams.

***

Megatron not only snored, but he screamed and kicked in his recharge. It was almost dangerous to share a berth with him considering he had neatly buried his claws into Starscream's neck twice in the grip of some horrible nightmare. Finally Starscream grabbed his shoulder and shook him a few times to wake him. Making a barking shout Megatron leapt up, throwing the blanket off of everyone and sending it onto the floor.

"Snoring is certainly not why you are bothersome when recharging." Starscream groaned, rubbing his helm which was already starting to ache. He had barely gotten any rest at all that night. Steve was the only one who had been able to get a few Earth hours, but that wasn't enough.

Megatron made a deep moan and settled down again, turning his back to Starscream and Steve, the Vehicon now blundering about in the darkness trying to retrieve the blanket for them. Starscream really didn't want to comfort the silver mech right then, in a bad mood already, so he left him to himself.

"Thank you, Steve." Starscream mumbled, already curling up when the blanket was draped over his sleek form again. Steve's visor gleamed a ruby red in the darkness.

"My pleasure, Starscream. Anything for you."

"You are perfect." Starscream soothed, affectionately pulling the Vehicon into a hug while Megatron lay dejected on his other side.

"Starscream, he needs you, too." Steve finally pointed out, motioning with one of his claws at Megatron's powerfully built back. The Seeker sniffed, not wanting to dote over the mech that had ruined his recharge.

"He's in recharge, Steve. Leave him be."

"He isn't in recharge, sir..." Steve whimpered, cowering a little when he saw Starscream's optics brighten angrily.

Megatron was sick of listening to them and got up, throwing his side of the blanket into Starscream's faceplate. The mech made a muffled squawk, flailing about as he tried to untangle himself from the blanket. Steve helped, narrowly dodging a swinging servo.

"What do you think you're doing?!"

"I wouldn't want to disturb your recharge, now would I?" Megatron's gruff voice spat before he lumbered out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him. He loitered outside the doorway to his former quarters, contemplating where he should go when he caught the rest of the conversation between Starscream and Steve.

"You should go talk to him, I think..."

"Why would I want to talk to him?!"

"He needs someone, sir. It doesn't have to be you, but he needs someone."

"What do you mean, it doesn't have to be me? I went to the Pit and back for that fragger! He had better know he needs me!"

"He needs a partner." Steve said, having hoped the Seeker would have caught on by then with his many dropped hints. But that gray and red mech was never one for subtleties.

"He has a partner! He has two!" Starscream exclaimed, furious that Steve would have the nerve to say such things!

"He doesn't think he has anyone...you haven't exactly....well, sir, you haven't been very nice to him after he came back..."

"After the way he treated me before he died, he deserves to be lonely forever! Forget being a trine! He can rust on his own for all I care!" Starscream growled, now in a rage of tired emotions. "That washed-up gladiator should be thankful I so much as speak to him anymore!"

"Sir..."

"He brutalized me, ruined me, caused me more pain than anyone before and you expect me to be nice to him?! I think not! He was a worthless leader and obviously a worthless mate! Good riddance to him!"

"Starscream, stop!" Steve whimpered, hating to hear such harsh words said about his former warlord. It was too strange to have the Seeker, the once groveling and fearful creature ripping Megatron verbally to shreds.

"Why stop now, Starscream?" Megatron sighed, reentering the room with a terrible glimmer in his optics. "I would love to hear what else you wish to say about me when my back is turned!"

Megatron snarled and tackled Starscream in a sudden bought of pent up ferocity, claws scratching across the berth as he battled to reach the other mech's weak neck cabling. Starscream kicked and shrieked, terrified and furious at the same time. He was in a bad position to fight and he despised how the warlord had taken advantage of it as he pinned him against the wall and the berth.

"I am finished with you, traitor!"

"Master! I didn't mean it! It was all a mistake!" Starscream squealed as Megatron's claws wrapped around his skinny neck and began to squeeze.

"Don't!" Steve begged, somehow managing to push Megatron back a little and pull Starscream into a tight hug that was entirely protective. "I love him."

Megatron made a soft huff, looking confused as he pulled back a little, still unsure as to what had just happened. Starscream was now fighting Steve's hold on him, trying to get back at the silver mech before him.

"He knows nothing about love! Get away while you can and I will hold him off!" Starscream said firmly, wings fluttering from all the excitement.

Megatron made a quiet keening noise at that comment, the words hitting him hard. That's what they had always told him...it never seemed to end...Quickly getting off the berth, Megatron stumbled to door and fled. He had to run from his past now that it had caught up to him again-hunting him like a beast. He had fought it long enough. Now was the time to create distance.

'He knows noting about love...nothing....' a soft voice whispered as another bled into his memory.

'You will become nothing better than those before you. Get back to the mines!' another voice snarled.

'He is a monster! Kill him before he kills you!'

'Rust alone, Megatronus! Good riddance!'

Megatron snarled at the past words of those who had once claimed to care about him. No one cared. He was alone just as that wretch Starscream had boldly stated. So be it! He did not need anyone! He had survived that long without a partner, hadn't he?!

Finding no comfort, the mech retreated to Steve's tiny room deep within the Nemesis. He would remain there to think for a night before returning to his many duties in the morning. He had a meeting with the Prime and he knew well there would be no excuse for missing it.


	11. Chapter 11

Optimus and the other Autobots were stunned silent when they saw the massive form of Megatron enter the room. Starscream was not with him which also led them to thoughts of concern for the relatively compliant Seeker's absence. Had something happened to him the night before? 

"Are you surprised to see me? I never seem to die, do I, Optimus?" Megatron announced, standing with the treaty in one servo. The data pad had been signed and he had agreed to all the terms without a second thought. 

"You...you signed everything?" Optimus stammered for a moment after he took the data pad and read it all through. Megatron nodded firmly, already turning his back to leave. 

"Yes, you may have Cybertron and all that is in it. I have no need for it any longer." Megatron said plainly. "Oh, and please consider my extra note. I think it will be beneficial to everyone." 

"Oh? And what do you intend to do without Cybertron?" Smokescreen boldly called out form the ranks. Megatron glanced over his shoulder plating and grinned a little. 

"I have my plans." 

*** 

"Steve, hurry! We will be late!" Starscream demanded, ushering the Vehicon off of the Nemesis. Steve stumbled on his own pedes and narrowly missed a chance to fall down the ramp of the Nemesis. 

"Coming, sir!" 

The pair passed Megatron without a word, the Seeker refusing to look at the former gladiator and warlord. Megatron knew it would only hurt more if he watched Starscream, so he kept his gaze ahead and blocked out everything. It was over. Nothing really mattered now. 

"What foolishness did he create now?!" Starscream demanded as he came to stand impatiently before Optimus. 

"I think you will be very pleased with the results. He seems to have changed a great deal for the better." the Prime said, shaking his helm in awe. Whatever the Seeker had done had certainly worked. Megatron had become less than a threat. 

Starscream took the data pad and read through it, optics widening when he saw everything had been signed. Every ounce of power Megatron once had was gone, his army was disbanded, his weapons and energon stores were handed over, and the Nemesis had been left for the Autobots. But the most interesting thing he left was a small note written in his own claw at the bottom of the treaty which read:

As a last wish I hope you will consider giving Starscream and his loyal mate control over New Vos and New Kaon. I also implore that you destroy all records of my existence and wrongdoings. A new Golden Age has no place for such dark history

Starscream knew something was wrong when he read "last wish." Megatron would never say such a thing! As he reread the note, he felt his spark ache. Megatron spoke as if Steve and Starscream were the only two that mattered, that they were and had always been the same couple. 

'Why would he want all of his records erased? No...he wouldn't do such a thing!' Starscream thought, realizing what the note really meant. 

"Where is he?" he asked, turning to Optimus and the others. They all glanced into the sky as a lone arial took flight and disappeared into the covering of clouds. Miko pointed to the cloudy sky and gave Starscream a "are-you-stupid" look. 

Telling Steve to stay, Starscream transformed and followed Megatron to wherever the mech was headed. With hope he wouldn't lose him within the thick covering of graying clouds, but the Seeker didn't have much of a chance since Megatron had a good head start. Within moments he lost the silver mech, his sense of direction ruined as he desperately tried to find his hurting partner. 

*** 

The arena felt like home once he arrived through a bridge, even if it was crumbling and charred from the war fought there so long ago. The war seemed to have marred everything it could before passing over the empty planet. The former gladiator transformed and landed with a loud and echoing thud, gazing around at his old life. 

'I miss those days when I still had a choice.' Megatron thought, chuckling a little. In a way he had never really had any form of choice, but he had liked to believe he had carved his own path for the majority of his life. 

Standing alone, the silver mech transformed his wrist mounted blade, the sword made for killing efficiently and accurately. Reliving the cheers of thousands of spectators, he twisted his arm and got ready to return to the underworld when someone grabbed his arm and yanked it painfully back. 

Snarling with surprise and a hint of fear, Megatron turned to see his wrist was being held by Starscream. The Seeker looked like he was about to cry, optics watering with washer fluid. Pulling away, Megatron nearly transformed and took flight again when he was tackled in a...hug? 

"Release me, Starscream!" 

"What did you think you were going to do?" Starscream whimpered, sounding terribly distraught. Megatron kicked him off with ease and shook himself off now that he was covered in dust and metal fragments from the ruined ground. 

"Whatever I wish to do. No one commands me." 

"I don't want you to leave." Starscream said as he watched the other mech as he started padding away. "I love you." 

"So now you want affection from me? The mech that "knows nothing about love?" Megatron growled, anger boiling under the surface. "You play me for a fool, Starscream. I will not be tricked into loving anything ever again." 

"Megatron, please-It was never a trick!" 

"I do not want anything to do with your little trine. I hope you love that Vehicon as much as he loves you." 

With that said, Megatron transformed and took flight, hoping to get as far away from Starscream as he could. After all, a warlord and a former gladiator did not show any kind of pain-most of all the kind that caused washer fluid to leak from optics like life blood from a pierced energon vein. 

*** 

 

For the rest of the week Megatron avoided Starscream and his partner as best he could. Telling Knockout and Soundwave his orders, the two mechs made sure Starscream's assignments were passed on. All of the 'Cons knew something had gone badly between their leader and his Second, so they left it be. It was best not to ask about those sort of affairs. 

"Megatron, we need to discuss how we will ration the joint energon stores we have discovered amongst our troops." Optimus announced as the silver mech walked into the room. "Megatron?" 

"Yes, yes, we can discuss all of those details." Megatron huffed, optics wandering about the room. He looked overtired and almost pained. 

"Is something wrong?" 

"Nothing is wrong! Why would you think such a thing?" Megatron shot back with venom in his words. The Prime winced slightly and sat down across from him at the large table strewn with data pads. 

As the meeting went on, Optimus noticed Megatron never truly made optic contact with him, always focused on either a data pad, the far wall, or his claws. Megatron seemed to be unaware of his changed behavior and only snapped back to his old self when Optimus tried to offer some form of help. He would accept no help or pity from anyone. 

"Has something happened between you and Starscream?" Optimus finally managed to ask, raising an optic ridge when he saw Megatron's spiked shoulders tense slightly at the other mech's name. 

"What would lead to to believe something has happened?" 

"I knew you when we were younger, Megatron. I remember how you acted when you were upset." 

Megatron wanted to fight, to tell him he was making up lies and falsehoods about how he was acting. But the reality was that it was all painfully true. He was miserable, he was lonely, he was broken. With a soft groan the silver mech covered his faceplate with one servo before leaning back in his seat. 

"I will not try and console you, Megatron, but I want to give you one piece of advice." Optimus said soothingly, reaching out a servo and gently patting Megatron's arm plating. "If he comes back to you, do not push him away. It means he really cares. And if you ever need anyone, I am here, old friend." 

Megatron nodded, optics locking with Optimus's for a moment as he stood up. He had an urge to be closer, to show all the affection he ever could to that mech, but he knew he belonged to another. With a deep chested sigh, Megatron began heading for the doorway. 

"That medic is a lucky mech to have you as his mate, Optimus." he said before he strode out and was gone. 

If only he could have been different, perhaps it might have been him instead of the red and white medic. Just maybe. But what did hope ever do for anyone? As far as Megatron was concerned, hope could do nothing except make one suffer once it was crushed like glass under the heavy foot of reality.


	12. Chapter 12

Megatron was standing alone at the main helm of the Nemesis, watching blandly out of the massive red tinted windshield when Starscream silently approached. Amazingly Megatron didn't notice to Seeker's arrival, having shut himself off from most of the comings and goings of the other mechs.

"Megatron?"

The silver mech stiffened, the metal paneling surrounding the Nemesis's controls starting to groan and buckle as his servo clenched. He said nothing in return, optics still fixed straight ahead out of the windshield. Perhaps if he ignored the wretched excuse for a Seeker he would leave him be...

"Megatron? Megatron, I think we need to talk." Starscream said, hesitantly padding closer, light on his pedes.

"I am sick of "talking" already." the warlord snapped, turning to go when he was caught between Starscream and the control paneling of the starship. "Step aside." he commanded, barring sharp dentas at the smaller mech. Starscream stood his ground, wings flared.

"I am not finished!" Starscream shot back, standing his ground with a boldness Megatron was not used to.

"I am sure your precious Vehicon misses you. You had best go find him." Megatron said, trying not to look the other mech in the optic. It honestly hurt too much.

"I said I am not finished!" Starscream roared, furious he was being ignored. "I came here to speak with you and I intend to do so."

"Then hurry up and do not waste any more of my time." Megatron hissed, leaning down so his blazing optics were at the level of Starscream's gaze.

Megatron made a surprised grunt when gentle arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him into a kiss. He tried to shake off the Seeker, but he was hardly interested in refusing the rare affection. Finally giving in, he hesitantly returned the kiss while pulling Starscream close with one arm.

"Perhaps "speaking" was the wrong term, Starscream." Megatron chuckled deeply when they pulled apart, his expression softened enough that he almost was a different mech. Starscream beamed up at him and was about to answer when Knockout came rushing into the control room.

"Starscream! Megatron!" he panted, his ruby optics wide with worry.

"Can't you see we're busy? What is it?" Starscream snapped as Megatron pulled away from the Seeker in a vain attempt to show nothing between them had changed. Knockout looked pained for a moment before he said what had happened.  
"Steve's been hurt...badly."

***

Starscream threw Arcee and Bumblebee aside as he pushed through the crowd to see his partner, who had become quite a favorite among Autobots and Decepticons alike, laying still on the ground with energon puddled around him. Optics wide with horror, the Seeker almost drove his claws through Ratchet as the medic desperately tried to patch bleeding energon lines.

"What happened?!" Starscream demanded, kneeling down and gently holding Steve's servo in his own. The Vehicon made a whirring sigh and squeezed weakly to say he was still there, that he wasn't dead yet.

"Airachnid..." Steve managed, struggling to get enough energy to speak. "She...tried to hurt...you. To hurt...everyone."

"Steve, what were you thinking? You know you alone could not best her!" Starscream said, shaking the Vehicon a little. "Why did you fight her?"

"If I didn't try...I wouldn't be a...good...partner..." Steve sighed, reaching up with his arms and wrapping them as tightly as he could around Starscream as he started to fade away.

"Steve, stay with me!" Starscream begged, clutching the mech close to his chest.

"I'm scared..." Steve whimpered, barely more than a whisper. Starscream's wings drooped, knowing that Steve was dying and would surely be gone soon.

"You have nothing to fear, Steve, nothing at all." he assured, hugging Steve close as he pressed their forehelms together. "You're going to be okay...you'll be okay..." Starscream sobbed, his whole frame shaking as he started to cry.

The Autobots that were there stepped back, optics clouded with sorrow. They had liked Steve once they had met him, the Vehicon hardly a Decepticon at all with his helpful and pleasant demeanor. It was upsetting to know he was going to be gone within moments.

Megatron stayed by Starscream's side, holding himself back as the Seeker had his last klicks with Steve. It was something he should not be a part of since his love had never really extended to the Vehicon. But he knew well that Starscream would need support afterwards, so he remained.

Starscream finally set the limp form of the Vehicon down, washer fluid still rolling down his handsome faceplate as he turned to see Megatron was there, the larger mech looking sorry for him. Wiping away the tears, Starscream made his way to Megatron and pressed close to his side. The former warlord subtly stroked Starscream's upper arm with his servo to offer some form of comfort.

"Would you make him look good before he's laid to rest? He always loved polish." Starscream said to Ratchet, the medic looking purely stunned when the Seeker asked such a thing of him.

"Of course. I will send word when he is ready." the red and white mech assured, his teal optics

Starscream nodded, optics overflowing with tears yet again. He tugged on Megatron's arm plating to say he wanted to leave. It was unheard of for a Decepticon to cry-most of all in front of Autobots. Megatron gave Smokescreen a snarl when the Autobot looked like he might say something and ushered Starscream back to the Nemesis. He gave Optimus a glance that said "leave us be" all over it before they slipped into the protection of their starship.

"Megatron..."

"Hush. Now is not a time for words." Megatron growled softly, nuzzling Starscream's cheek as they entered his massive room.

Starscream did nothing to protest as he was picked up and placed on the berth, a blanket draped around his back a moment after. Megatron gave him a small smile and sat down beside him, offering his shoulder to silently say it was there if Starscream needed. That was what one did when their partner was sad, wasn't it? The warlord wasn't sure, so he said nothing.

Starscream curled around his arm, hugging him close. He still had someone and he knew he wasn't alone. Despite their many fights, they had somehow bridged the gap between them just in time. Megatron made a quiet growl and nuzzled Starscream's cheek with his own, making sure the Seeker knew he was there and that he would try to make things a little easier.

"I miss him already..."

"I am not Steve, but I will do what I can to make you happy." Megatron murmured into Starscream's warm neck cabling before he pressed a small kiss to his cheek.

"I don't expect you to change." Starscream admitted, knowing well that a mech like Megatron had been bred to fight, to kill...he wasn't supposed to care about anything except for himself.

"There is always a possibility." Megatron offered, a small grin on his lips.

Starscream felt a smile spread across his face as well, leaning against the silver mech's chest. It felt better to know he wasn't alone. It still hurt that Steve was gone, but the Vehicon would be entirely taken care of when he reached Primus and the others.

"You should get some rest." Megatron advised, getting up from the berth to give the Seeker all the room he needed. "I will return shortly."

"Where are you going?" Starscream asked, raising an optic ridge. The gladiator grinned and waved a servo dismissively.  
"Oh, I have some things that need to be taken care of."


	13. Chapter 13

Megatron's red optics glimmered in the cover of darkness for a sparkbeat before he drove his claws into Airachnid's back, the femme passing by without so much as suspecting the area was a great place for ambush. The former gladiator grinned widely when he felt her struggle and blue energon started to run down his arm. 

"We have a score to settle, Airachnid." Megatron whispered before he drove his other servo into her before ripping the femme apart. 

Megatron let loose a terrible roar as he tore out her vocalizer, her energon chamber, her internal wiring...everything that had hurt his mate was now in ruin at his pedes. Feeling he had done his job, Megatron finally ripped her helm from her neck and grinned maliciously down at the unseeing optics. 

"Now Unicron will have a new pet to keep him occupied." he chuckled darkly before returning to Starscream. 

***

"I brought you something." Megatron purred as he entered his berthroom. Starscream was sitting at his desk, playing with a stack of data pads. 

"Airachnid!" Starscream yelped as Megatron revealed the severed head to him, the piece of the carcass still dripping energon. 

"Do you like her new look? I find it fitting." Megatron said with a small smirk, calling in Knockout to dispose of it. The red medic gagged and tried not to get the energon on his newly polished plating. That just wouldn't do.

"I am glad the wretch is dead. But it did not bring Steve back." Starscream sighed, Megatron now seeing all the data pads were either poems written by the Vehicon, pictures, or novels he had liked to read. 

"Would you like me to get you some high grade? Or would you like to come with me?" Megatron offered gruffly, tugging at Starscream's servo. "Coming with me sounds like a good plan." 

"I would prefer to stay here." Starscream sighed, tears in his optics. Megatron huffed, unsure as to the way he should deal with his grieving Second and mate. He was not accustomed to these new feelings. 

"I will return with it, then." he said, heading out to grab whatever he could so he wouldn't have to leave Starscream for long on his own. 

Starscream didn't look up the next time Megatron entered, lost in his own thoughts. He was pulled out of his own personal darkness when he felt a gentle nuzzle on his cheek and heard Megatron's "impatient" huff, the mech offering him something to refuel with. Starscream took it and gave him a small smile. 

"I know it hurts." Megatron said, turning to gaze out of the window while the Seeker watched him. 

"How would you know? You have never lost anyone before!" 

"I lost you for what I thought was forever." Megatron admitted, shoulders sinking a little at the past mistakes he had made. "But somehow I was given a second chance to make things right." 

Starscream saw the hurt in Megatron's optics and pulled him into a hug, the two standing close for a few klicks until they broke away, still watching one another. They finished their energon, Megatron starting to pace the length of the room in thought. 

"How about we go flying together?" he offered, catching the Seeker's handsome wings flick excitedly. 

"Flying would be pleasant." Starscream agreed, a grin spreading across his lips. "But we all know who is the superior flier."

"Oh? And who might that be?" Megatron purred deeply, playing along as he circled Starscream. The slim mech shivered at the closeness, leaning back into Megatron's arms for a moment. 

"It is I, of course!" he snickered, giving Megatron a nip on his cheek before he trotted out of the room toward the flight deck of the Nemesis. Megatron rolled his optics, although a smile was on his faceplate. His Starscream would be back to his normal, bothersome self in no time. 

Chasing the Seeker out onto the deck of the starship, Megatron transformed and shot into the sky after him, reveling in the dark expanse of space and shimmering stars. Starscream dove and preformed a tailslide maneuver, spinning gracefully as he finished up and did a loop around Megatron. 

"So slow! You may own the gladiator pits, but you don't own the skies!" Starscream laughed teasingly before careening towards the empty desert of Nevada far below. Even if he hated the organic planet, it could be pretty at night. 

Megatron followed, his mood improving as he landed and saw the huge grin on his partner's face. It was worth every taunt, every problem the Seeker caused to see him like that, so carefree and happy. Megatron even let out a rumbling laugh when Starscream tackled him in a hug, his true personality coming through. 

"Starscream...my Starscream..." he murmured into the smaller mech's neck cables, the gentle side he had never allowed anyone to see emerging. 

"I'm thankful the war has ended. It has allowed us a chance." Starscream returned, wings lowered to a relaxed height. 

Megatron stroked the length of Starscream's back, feeling at peace and safe out in the desert. No one was there to see. Or at least that was what he thought. The two mechs had no idea that Arcee and Smokescreen were out on a patrol near the Autobot earth base. 

 

 

"You hear something?" Smokescreen asked cautiously when a loud yelp sounded from a mile or so from their location. 

"We'd better go see." Arcee growled, the two of them transforming and heading out into the desert. 

"Uh...I think we should leave..." Smokescreen whispered, optics huge when he saw who was making the noise. 

"Why would we leave? Something is obviously going-on..." Arcee trailed off, her optics going wide as well when she caught sight of what was happening. 

Megatron and Starscream were either trying to kill each other or they were participating in other activities. She gawked at the pair when she saw it was most certainly not fighting. Smokescreen was groaning and covering his optics, trying not to see the tangled pair of mechs.

"We gotta get out of here!" Smokescreen whispered, turning to go when Arcee pulled him down. 

"They'll see or hear us! Stay down and try to block it out!" Arcee whispered, wishing she could do as she asked Smokescreen to. 

She nearly cried out when the pair almost rolled over onto the rock she and Smokescreen were hiding behind, catching another glimpse of the two. Megatron was dominating as one would expect and Starscream was surprisingly quiet, contrary to his name. A few moans or whimpers for more was all that could be heard. 

"Megatron...right there..." Starscream panted when his mate managed to find his sweet spot. Megatron sped up, ramming into his partner like crazy. 

"Overload for me, Starscream." Megatron commanded, rewarded a moment later by a shout of pleasure from the Seeker and a great deal of transfluid splattered on his abdominal plating. 

Arcee and Smokescreen covered their optics, trying not to hear the snippets of talk from the mating pair. They both flinched when Starscream let loose a startled shout after Megatron roared with his release. Both Autobots knew Starscream must have found out what happened after mating was complete. 

"Get off! Get off!" Starscream squealed, the sounds of scuffling and rocks being kicked coming from the struggling Seeker. 

"Stay still! We're going to be stuck for a little." Megatron growled, form draped over Starscream's back. 

The pair had tied, assuring they would have a better chance of creating a sparkling. Starscream was nervous, but Megatron seemed calmer than ever, most likely half in recharge. 

Arcee and Smokescreen peered over the top of the rock cover to see if the couple was in recharge, both of them silent. Smokescreen nearly purged when he saw they were not asleep at all, Megatron softly nuzzling and nipping at Starscream while they remained together. 

"When will they be finished?! Primus, do they ever recharge?" Smokescreen whispered, honestly feeling sick. Arcee shuddered. 

"Once they break the tie, they will probably rest. That's usually how it works, anyways." 

The two heard some growling and then a soft huff, followed by more scuffling. Then silence. Risking another look, Arcee and Smokescreen were relieved to find both Megatron and Starscream were in recharge. 

"For dangerous killers, they look happy together." Smokescreen admitted, smiling a little when he saw how Starscream was curled up against his partner so his face was pressed into Megatron's neck. 

Smokescreen turned away, remembering he had left his mate, Bumblebee, for quite a while now. The little guy would probably be missing him! Worried he would upset the scout, Smokescreen motioned for Arcee to follow. 

"Let's go." Arcee snapped as she pushed past him, hating Megatron and Starscream got to be happy at all. She and Cliffjumper had been robbed by the very mechs they just saw. Plus, they would have one another for as long as they functioned while she would remain alone. 

"Do ya think he's going to have a trine? I bet everyone would love some sparklings to take care of. Even you might like them, Arcee." Smokescreen chuckled as they drove away down the empty road. Arcee hissed at him. 

"I hope they don't have sparklings at all. They would be terrible parents." she retorted, tears welling up in her optics. She was just glad they were hidden while in her alt mode. 

Smokescreen said nothing for fear of offending her. The femme was touchy-very touchy. If only she could have her partner back, then all would be well. But miracles such as that never happened.


	14. Chapter 14

Starscream woke to the feel of rain pattering on his plating and rolling down his wings. He got up and shook himself off, wings flicking as he tried to figure out whether or not he liked the feeling of being washed off like this. It wasn't oil, but it was still getting the grit and dirt from his plating seams. 

"Megatron, get up." he muttered, shaking his still recharging partner awake. Megatron made an annoyed sounding grunt but opened his shuttered optics. 

"It's raining?" Megatron asked, holding a servo out and glancing up into the sky as he shook himself off. 

"Yes, it's raining! I want to go back to the Nemesis now. Hurry up!" Starscream snapped as he tapped an impatient pede on the ground, fussy now that he was getting cold. Megatron rolled his optics but went along with the little Seeker. 

The two took to the air a klick or so later, heading back to their starship. The storm was getting worse, though, the rain nearly blinding and the wind strong enough to move the two jets around in the air. 

"We need to land!" Megatron decided, seeing Starscream was struggling since he was much lighter. 

Starscream dove to follow, transforming when he got to the ground again. He looked up at Megatron for guidance, the silver mech shivering a little. He nudged Starscream's cheek with his and set off towards the Autobot's earth base. They would be able to find shelter there. 

Smokescreen was the one to greet them at the door, the smaller mech staring at them with shock. He and many of the other Autobots were still not used to the fact that Megatron and Starscream were no longer any form of a threat. 

"If you have an extra room, we would like to get out of this rain." Starscream said, trying to get under the doorway as he spoke. He was sick of the rain. 

"Why not fly back to the Nemesis?" Smokescreen asked haughtily, still keeping the two outside. 

"The wind is too strong for us to get there with relatively low fuel." Megatron said sternly, glaring Smokescreen into submission. The ground vehicle quickly let them in and shut the massive door.

"A room?" Starscream asked again, optics narrowed. 

"Yeah, yeah, get Ratchet to show you." Smokescreen said as the red and white mech came over with a nasty scowl on his faceplate. 

"We would like a room. Just for the night." Megatron said, still shivering. 

"Follow me." Ratchet said, waving them on down a hallway. "It's not huge, but it should be alright for one night." the medic said, hiding a small smile when Starscream leapt onto the berth and curled right up. 

"Megatron, hurry up!" Starscream snapped as Ratchet left. 

"I'm not entirely in the mood, Starscream." Megatron murmured, joining his mate on the berth and cuddling up with him, form cold still. Starscream noticed and ran a servo down his side. 

"Are you feeling well, Master?" 

"I just need some rest is all. No need to worry about me, Starscream." Megatron chuckled, nuzzling his partner before he returned to recharge. 

***

Megatron groaned, waking up a few Earth hours later with a horrible cough and chills. Starscream was watching him nervously, his red optics wide with concern. The silver mech groaned and rubbed his forehelm with one servo, shuddering a little. 

"I think we should get you to the medic." Starscream said, kneading him with his long claws. Megatron snorted. 

"Starscream, I'm just fine." he insisted before he broke out into a fit of hoarse coughing.

"MEDIC!" Starscream screeched, calling Ratchet in without having to wait long. 

"What's wrong?" Ratchet yelped, looking for a real emergency. Starscream flicked his wings and pointed at Megatron. 

Ratchet decided he was too tired to argue with the Seeker and went to examine the former warlord. He frowned when he felt how cold he was and managed to pull Megatron to his pedes. 

"Come on, we need to get you to medical bay so I can get a better look at you." 

Megatron followed without complaint, his optics half shuttered with fatigue. The moment he spotted one of the medical berths, Megatron flopped down on it and fell back into recharge, his breathing sounding ragged. 

"What's wrong with him, doctor?" Starscream asked, slinking past Ratchet to get to his mate. 

"He's got a virus." Ratchet said, shuffling through some cabinets and taking out some bottles of medicated energon and a thermometer. "Now I have to take his temperature. Just hold him still so he doesn't fight it." 

"Fight it? Why would he?" Starscream asked, hugging Megatron around his neck and pressing down on his partner's chest. 

"It's not going in his mouth." Ratchet replied dryly, Starscream snickering a little. 

"He won't like that." 

"Just keep him still." Ratchet ordered, lifting one of Megatron's legs a little. 

Megatron woke with a loud snarling yelp, trying to get up but finding he was pinned. "Starscream! Get off me, you fool!" 

"Just behave...please? For me?" Starscream purred, hoping Ratchet would hurry up. 

"Yep. He has a virus. Nothing too severe, mind you." Ratchet assured, letting Megatron curse and thrash even after the thermometer was removed. 

"Quit it! You're acting like a sparkling!" 

"Silence, Starscream!" 

Ratchet rolled his optics and brought over a blanket, handing it to Starscream. The Seeker showed surprising fondness as he wrapped it around his partner, sharing a small smile with his mate before pulling away.

"Drink this twice a day for about two days and you'll be back to normal in no time." Ratchet said, handing over four medicated energon cubes. Megatron was thankfully a good patient and did as he was told, taking one of the cubes and swallowing the entire thing.

"Can we stay here for a night? It's too much work to move the fragger once he's recharging." Starscream asked softly when Megatron yawned and lay down on the berth. 

"You can stay. Just don't keep me awake." Ratchet grunted, heading off to his quarters in the back of the room. 

Starscream settled in with Megatron, sharing some of the blanket as they rested together. It was a good feeling to know his partner was going to be just fine, making recharge peaceful. No nightmares that night, just himself and Megatron.

***

Starscream and Megatron tried to leave the next morning, but Ratchet wouldn't allow it. Megatron was one of his patients and until he got a clean bill of health, he was stuck there at the base. Starscream complained loudly about them being detained, but Megatron didn't seem to care. 

"Hush, Starscream." he growled when the Seeker decided arguing with Ratchet was a good idea. Starscream made a muffled "you hush" as his words were stolen in a kiss.

Ratchet and the other Autobots tried not to notice the two, the mates often exchanging shows of affection for one another. It was truly shocking to see, the mechs that had once tried to constantly kill one another now so close. It was slightly unnerving, yet full of promise. Maybe there was hope for even the worst of mechs.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starscream is being a serious brat in this chapter-fair warning to anyone who reads it

Megatron and Starscream realized they would not be leaving the Autobot ground base for a good two weeks or so. It turned out Seekers were quick to conceive and Starscream was promptly expecting. A pair of Seekerlings were on their way and Ratchet was not about to let them go back to the Nemesis. Aerials had a very short carrying period and soon Starscream would be uninterested in doing much other than recharging.

"Kids, you need to go home!" Ratchet demanded, trying hard to get rid of Miko and Raf. They had both come to see a pregnant Starscream.

"Awww, but I wanted to see him!" Miko wined, pulling one of her poutiest faces at the grouchy old medic.

"He is in a terrible mood at the moment..." Ratchet said, wincing when the door to the mated pair's room swung open to reveal a particularly pissed off looking Seeker.

"Starscream! You are being entirely unreasonable!" Megatron's voice snapped from within the room, the silver mech obviously fed up with his moody mate.

"Shut up!" Starscream screeched, wings flicking backwards like an angry cat's ears would. "I'm tired and I am not going to listen to you yap at me for the rest of my term!"

Starscream ignored Ratchet and the staring children as he curled up on the floor a few yards away, folded his wings close to his sides, and shuttered his optics. His sharp claws uncurled as he fell into recharge, now looking peaceful and innocent. Miko and Raf went running over to get a good look at him, staring in awe at his swollen middle. It was strange for humans to understand, but they were admittedly excited for the Seekerlings to arrive. They would be the first in many eons and they wanted to see them.

"Is he bothering you?" Megatron asked Ratchet, lumbering out of the room a few minutes after Starscream had picked a new place to rest. The medic shook his helm.

"He hardly said a thing before he went back to recharge." Ratchet admitted, somehow having gotten used to the pair. They had a strange kind of relationship, but they weren't entirely impossible to deal with.

"How much longer will he be so ornery? His mood improved since bonding, I admit, but now it has declined considerably." Megatron growled, voice edged with concern. He honestly couldn't take care for Starscream if he continued to act so unruly.

"Mood swings of the highest severity are to be expected, along with increased fueling and recharging. By the looks of him he only has a few more days." Ratchet said, managing to prod at Starscream's bulging middle while he was resting without him knowing.

"I can only take a few more Earth days! He is...difficult." Megatron sighed, rubbing his aching helm. Those last days would no doubt be trying and painfully slow.

***

For Miko and Raf, it was difficult for them not to burst out into laughter when June and Jack arrived to find a recharging Starscream nearly blocking the entrance to the base. Jack and June skirted his limp claws before shooting Ratchet and Megatron annoyed looks. Megatron growled a warning and the two quickly looked away. Apparently his Seeker could stay there if he liked.

"What the frag?!" Smokescreen yelped as he nearly cracked into Starscream as he came speeding into the base with Arcee at his back. "What is he doing on the floor? He's blocking the ramp!" the mech added, transforming and shoving Starscream out of the way.

"Don't wake him, you fool!" Megatron yelped as twin optics were opened and Starscream came back into the conscious world.

"How dare you touch a superior officer?!" Starscream gasped, wings high with indignation before he narrowed his optics and flexed his claws. "I will have your spark for that!"

"Easy, Starscream! We're all on the same side here!" Ratchet called out, although he would do nothing if the Seeker decided to attack Smokescreen. The young mech needed to learn some respect.

Starscream's wings flicked back with aggression when Smokescreen took a step closer and lashed out at him, backing into Megatron for more protection. Smokescreen snarled when his chest plating was torn from the Seeker's razor sharp claws and energon began to dribble from the new set of wounds. He backed away after that, not wanting to bother the highly aggravated mech before him.

"Woah...what happened to him? Did he get some parasites or something?" Smokescreen asked, not having seen Starscream in a good two weeks. "I've never seen a Seeker get bloated like that before!"

"It is not PARASITES!" Starscream shrieked, leaping at Smokescreen. Arcee tried to push Starscream off of her newly assigned partner, but the Seeker would have none of it. "I am with a set of sparklings, you idiot!"

Megatron finally got sick of his partner trying to maul Smokescreen and Arcee, so he padded over and easily picked up his expectant mate. Starscream made a startled squeak and swatted at him, but ceased when he saw it was his mate. Since Megatron wasn't an enemy, Starscream would allow himself to be held...for now.

"Sparklings?" Smokescreen asked in shock, dented and bloody, but not afraid of Starscream at all.

"Yes, I am carrying! A fool like you would never notice such a thing." Starscream drawled, sending a nasty glare at Smokescreen.

"Starscream, hush." Megatron growled, pushing Starscream's face away from Smokescreen. He smiled a little when he got a plaintive whine from his partner, but he did quiet. "I hope your injuries are only minor. He has been difficult to predict as of late." Megatron added to Smokescreen, turning and carrying a now tired Starscream back to their room to hopefully keep him out of trouble.

"I don't want to rest! I'm about to perish from starvation!" Starscream yowled a few moments later, Megatron hissing in pain as sharp claws drove into his armor seams.

"Starscream, stop it!"

"Put me down! Now!"

"Not unless you ask nicely." Megatron teased, gaining him another good scratch on the face now. "Starscream! If you ruin my optic I will not hesitate to gouge yours out!"

"You wouldn't dare!" Starscream retorted, kicking Megatron in the side of his jaw with one of his pedes. He was quite flexible when he wanted to be. "Now put me down this instant!"

"He's worse than anyone I've ever seen before." June admitted as Megatron let out another hiss of pain from Starscream's retaliation to being held. "And I work right near a maternity wing in the hospital."

"He was moody to begin with, mind you." Ratchet snorted, glancing up when the Seeker stormed away from Megatron and made to go outside. Megatron came running out after him, cursing and growling the whole way. "Plus he's a Seeker. Being emotional is in their programming."

"Can we see the babies when he has them?" Miko asked, eyes full of hope. Ratchet shrugged.

"If he allows it, I have no qualms about letting you see the little ones. You won't have much longer to wait, either." Ratchet assured, going back to work.

***  
Megatron managed to drag Starscream back to the base, the Seeker half crazed from not being able to transform and fly for a good two weeks. The former warlord ignored his retorts and set Starscream down on the berth, handing him two energon cubes and giving his wings a gentle massage.

"You're highly troublesome, Starscream. You are lucky I deal with you at all." Megatron grunted, although his tone held no malice. He truly did adore his mate, even if he was a pain in the aft more often than not. On good days, Starscream was worth everything bothersome thing he did and more.

"You aren't the one who can't fly and has to carry two kicking twins!" Starscream shot back, although he relaxed with the massage.

"It won't be much longer." Megatron huffed, nuzzling Starscream's jaw before leaning back and flopping down on the berth. "Now get to recharge."

"I'm not tired!"

"Starscream, shut up."

"You shut up! I'm trying to think!" Starscream retorted, jabbing Megatron in his side with a sharp elbow. The silver mech nipped at Starscream's neck cables to tell him not to do it again. "You're cruel!"

"Starscream...Primus..." Megatron groaned, servos over his audio receptors as the mech went off on some tangent about how mean Megatron was to him...and to think he just gave the fragger a wing massage!

There was a moment or two of pure silence, Starscream having hushed, when suddenly the Seeker let loose a keening wail. Megatron sat bolt upright and stared at his partner with wide scarlet optics. What in the Pit was wrong with him now?!

"You hate me, don't you?" Starscream whimpered, wings sagging as another severe mood swing took hold. "I'm just horrible! You're right to point it out! All I ever do is complain...how can you love me at all?!" he mewled, optics starting to water with tears.

"Starscream, stop it..." Megatron sighed, pulling his mate close and giving him a chaste kiss on his lips. "I will never stop loving you, even if you complain non stop."

There was no answer from the smaller mech, so Megatron gently lifted his chin to see if he was awake at all. A smile spread across his faceplate when he saw Starscream was indeed in recharge, peaceful and quiet. Making sure he was comfortable, Megatron settled in for a well deserved night's rest.

***

Starscream woke to a fierce ache in his middle. Hissing at the discomfort, the Seeker stretched out on the berth, nestling closer to Megatron by slipping under his arm and pressing close to his chest. Thinking the pain would ease up after rolling over onto his other side, Starscream was unpleasantly surprised when the pain only intensified.

"Get up, you hulking pile of rust! Get up!" Starscream muttered, clawing at Megatron to wake him. The former gladiator grunted in his sleep and merely rolled over.

With each moment that passed, the pain worsened until Starscream couldn't stand it any more. He drove his claws into Megatron's aft and snarled through clenched dentas.

"Wake. Up. You. Idiot!"

"Starscream! What the frag is wrong with you?!" Megatron demanded, waking up with a jolt to a sore aft.  
"Call that medic in here! NOW!"

Megatron did as Starscream asked, seeing his partner was starting in need of some help. He was panting softly now, even making a few whines and whimpers as he dug his claws into the berth in a lame attempt to distract himself from the agony he was afflicted with. A few Earth minutes later, Ratchet came rushing into the room.

Megatron tried to block the whole ordeal out. Starscream was screeching and shouting, obviously having a hard time with the twins and with Ratchet trying to help him. He didn't have any good feelings towards the medic and the whole thing was stressing him even more.

Finally Megatron got the nerve to look over at his partner when the roars of pain ceased to see Starscream fussing over two tiny Seekerlings. He refused to let Ratchet touch them, clawing into the red and white mech the second he tried to examine the little ones. Knowing he had to intervene, Megatron made his way cautiously to where his mate lay.

"You have to let Ratchet see them, Starscream." he soothed quietly, managing to get the sparklings from Starscream before he could protest.

Megatron smiled a toothy grin at his new creations. The larger of the twins was mostly silver with some red patterns along his wings and back. The smaller was a shocking red with blue streaks along his legs, back, and wing tips. He looked far more like Starscream while the larger mech looked more like his Sire, strongly built and thickly armored.

"Yes, they are. After all, they had the highest quality Carrier." Starscream huffed, glaring when Megatron allowed Ratchet to look over the twins.

"Have you thought of names?" Ratchet asked softly, a warm smile on his lips. Starscream's wings perked and he instantly brightened.

"The larger will be Striker and the smaller will be Quicksilver." he declared, reaching out to take back his Seekerlings.

Megatron nuzzled him affectionately before handing the tiny sparklings back, Starscream curling up around them and folding his wings down with contentment. At least his mood had improved, even if he was a little over protective of his young. Giving his silent thanks to Ratchet, Megatron settled down on the berth with his partner, their sparklings in between them both.

"You did well, Starscream." Megatron soothed, his voicd husky as he stroked the length of Starscream's side. Starscream made a soft purring sound within his engine and rested his helm against Megatron's chest, watching as Striker and Quicksilver curled up together in a little pile, Quicksilver sprawled across his brother's back.

"Of course I did. I come from a line of royalty, you know." Starscream drawled, pawing at Megatron's Decepticon brand. "I suppose I must compliment you on your siring skills. You made it somewhat possible." he added, a sly grin on his lips as he trailed his claws across Megatron's chest plating.

"Get some rest." Megatron chuckled, rubbing in between his mate's wings. He knew the Seeker's sweet spots and hoped it would put him to recharge quickly. He needed it after his ordeal with delivering the sparklings.

"Is that an order?"

"Yes it is. Now rest. Your lord and master commands you!" Megatron teased, allowing himself to settle as well.

Megatron knew he could rest easy that night. The sparklings were safe, his mate was safe, and they were all happy. That was what mattered for the time being as Megatron drifted into recharge, glancing one last time at the twins before he shuttered his optics and entered the realm of his dreams.


	16. Chapter 16

"Can we seem them? Pleeeeeeeeeaaaaaaase?" Miko begged the second a stiff looking Megatron lumbered out of his berthroom. "I promise we won't wake Mommy up."

"Oh, aren't you a clever little thing." Megatron sneered at the "Mommy" jibe. He honestly didn't care, but he knew Sarscream would if he caught them saying it. "Yes, you may see them at your own peril. Starscream is extremely protective."

"Miko, you need to be very careful." June advised as she and Agent Fowler came to Miko's side. Raf looked perky as ever and Jack honestly looked like he was reconsidering looking at the newly created sparklings.

"Miko, maybe we should give him a few more days. It would make sense that he would be really possessive since the little ones are so young." Jack pointed out, although he knew Miko wouldn't wait any longer. After Ratchet had announced the twins had arrived without complication to Optimus, Miko had wanted to see.

"Don't go in there unless Megatron is there. He knows how to control his partner better than anyone." June added, watching as Megatron swallowed two cubes of glowing blue energon. He growled happily, stretching out and snapping all of his joints.

"Which of you is willing to risk sure death for the chance to see sparklings?" Megatron asked, opening a palm to the children.

Miko scrambled into his servo without a second thought and dragged Raf along with her. Jack sighed, reluctantly joining them. June and Agent Fowler stayed behind, deciding they could wait.

Megatron huffed softly and headed towards the room, quietly opening the door, relaxing when he saw his mate was still in recharge. Good. "Stay quiet and do not wake the sparklings." he ordered sternly, setting the children down on the berth and moving Starscream's arm out of the way so they could see.

"They're so cute!" Miko whispered, eyes huge when she saw two Seekerlings cuddled up against their Carrier's abdominal plating. "Oh, I wish Bulkhead would have sparklings!" she giggled, wanting so badly to play with them.

"They are pretty cute..." Jack sighed, rubbing the back of his head. He hated to admit it, but the two mechs they hated for so long really had seemed to change. If they could take care of sparklings, maybe there was hope for even the worst of Cybertronians. With the exception of Airachnid, of course.

Megatron perked up instantly when Striker made a soft chirp, optic shutters opening and his bright red optics locking onto the children. He made a soft squeak and tumbled over his smaller brother, waking him as well as he crawled over to explore the new arrivals.

"Hey, little one. What's your name?" Miko asked as a delicate servo reached out to grasp her offered one.

There was a long trail of chitters and squeaks and suddenly a happy peep when Quicksilver came over, optics curious. And all it took was that one louder peep to wake Starscream.

Megatron got ready to defend the fleshlings from his mate, watching as the adult Seeker stretched out and yawned, claws scouring makes in the berth as he flexed them. His optics locked onto his offspring and he instantly went on the defensive, snatching them both back away from the children.

"What are they doing with my sparklings?!" Starscream demanded, shooting Megatron a dangerous glare. The silver mech grunted.

"Seeing the little ones is no crime. They could hardly do anything to hurt them, Starscream."

"What are their names? They're very beautiful." Miko asked, knowing that was the kind of comment that would pacify Starscream's personality. A compliment and showing some interest was all it took to get him to open up sometimes.

Starscream did as Miko predicted he would, twisting a little on his side and nuzzling his Seekerlings as they squeaked and chirped with excitement, optics locked onto the humans. He lowered his wings and smiled, relaxing when he heard Miko actually cared to learn about his perfect creations.

"This is Quicksilver and this is Striker." Starscream explained, motioning to them each as he named them off. "They are perfect, aren't they?" he murmured, smiling when Striker hugged his neck cabling affectionately.

"Can we see them?" Miko asked as Starscream curled protectively back around the little ones. He thought a moment and gently moved Quicksilver from his side so he was on front of the children.

"You may play with Quicksilver." he said, fussing over Striker as the larger of the twins demanded attention. Megatron grinned, starting to stroke his partner along his slim side. The mech purred happily, arching into the touch like some huge feline.

"Awww, look at him!" Miko cooed as Quicksilver squeaked and reached out to touch her, bright scarlet wings fluttering with curiosity. "Hey, cutie." Miko said, taking Quicksilvers clawed servo in both of her hands and shaking a little.

Quicksilver made a soft chitter and nuzzled against her, shuttering his optics and yawning widely. In moments he was in recharge, nearly crushing Miko as he rolled over on her, the girl saved by Megatron pulling his sparkling off of her.

"I think you tired them out." he chuckled, seeing Striker was already asleep, held tightly in Starscream's arms as the Seeker sat up.

"They can sparkling-sit if they can tire then out after they grow a little older. They are hardly any trouble now." Starscream said, glad that Megatron was willing to keep Quicksilver. "Now I am famished." he announced, standing up without disturbing Striker and heading out to the main room of headquarters.

"Everyone will want to the Seekerling if you bring him out there, you know." Megatron said, grunting when Striker was suddenly shoved into his other arm.

"Well, I'm sure you wouldn't mind keeping them here. I need to refuel." Starscream declared, quickly setting the children on the floor and stalking out of the room with a servo on his middle. It was still dented a little from carrying the sparklings, but he didn't seem to care much.

Ratchet, Arcee, and Smokescreen looked up from their work as Starscream slipped out of his room and made his way to the energon storage, entirely ignoring them. Ratchet smiled, knowing what the mech was going through. Long nights with the sparklings and some leftover energon cravings would make anyone feel a little down and unobservant.

Megatron emerged from the room a few klicks later with the sparklings, Quicksilver wide awake again and chirping for his Carrier. "He misses you...Mommy." Megatron snorted, passing the red Seeker back to Starscream once he finished his energon.

"He misses his CARRIER." Starscream corrected nastily, although he took Quicksilver back as affectionately as any mech could, smiling when the sparkling hugged his faceplate.

"Bee, look! The sparklings finally made an appearance!" Smokescreen said, trotting over to look at the two new additions. Starscream didn't seem to mind, thriving off of the attention.

Bumblebee came over and made a few soft bleeps to Quicksilver, making the sparking squeal and try to repeat the same sounds, little wings perked. Starscream also felt a smile tug at his lips when his little one reached up and patted his jaw, pointing to Bumblebee and making soft peeps.

"Could I maybe...I don't know...hold him for a minute?" Smokescreen asked hesitantly, knowing he would most likely be turned down after insulting the Seeker only two days before. Starscream thought a moment before offering his Seekerling to him.

"If you drop him I will personally eviscerate you." Starscream warned as Smokescreen beamed fondly down at the sparkling. Quicksilver squealed happily and poked at his head crest when he bent his head closer to look at the little creation.

"What are their names?" he asked Starscream, the Seeker now pressed against his mate with his wings lowered contentedly.

"You hold Quicksilver and Megatron has Striker." he yawned, wings shuddering when Megatron gave them a nice rub. "You may sparkling-sit both if you would like."

"Really?" Smokescreen asked in awe as a recharging Striker was passed over to him from Megatron, the former warlord giving him a look that said very sternly not to mess anything up.

"Yes, I have some things to discuss with their Sire..." Starscream purred slyly, padding back to their room with Megatron at his side. Apparently he was not as protective over his sparklings as everyone seemed to think.

"Do you think they're able to understand stories?" Smokescreen asked his partner as they settled down on the floor beside one another, the children crashing out on their couch and turning on the TV. The awe of sparklings seemed to have worn off rather quickly for them.

Bumblebee shrugged, but offered a data pad anyway before Striker was passed to him. The larger Seekerling shifted in his recharge, subconsciously curling his claws into Bumblebee's wrist seams. The yellow scout bleeped quietly, holding Striker close as Smokescreen began to read.

Quicksilver pointed at the pictures that flashed up on the data pad and soon tired himself out after demanding to know what everything was in sparkling dialect and poking inquisitively at each image. Smokescreen smiled when the Seekerling flopped into his arms, deep in recharge.

"Hey, Arcee! Want to see them?" he asked, peering over the edge of the elevated area at her. She scoffed and looked away. "They're recharging and look like little angels."

"I don't want anything to do with them." she snapped, storming off to her room. Shrugging it off, Smokescreen and Bumblebee kept watch over the sparklings while their Sire and Carrier got some time to themselves.


	17. Chapter 17

Smokescreen wouldn't give up on making Arcee like the sparklings, taking them to her while Starscream had his "alone time" with Megatron. He wasn't sure why he continued to bother, but he felt it could really change the femme's attitude towards Starscream and Megatron. After all, they were all on the same side now. She needed to get along with them.

"Awww, how could you not want to hold this little guy?" Smokescreen cooed, holding Quicksilver up under his arms. The tiny Seekerling made a churring sound in his vocalizer and reached out to Arcee, optics bright and full of innocence.

"I do not want to hold the little pit-spawned devil." Arcee snapped, ignoring the little whines and whimpers Quicksilver made when she refused to hold him or even look at him.

"Come on, Arcee! He and his brother are really great!" Smokescreen tried again as Bumblebee carried Striker over. The larger of the twins was wide awake now, talkative (in sparkling dialect) and curious. "You'll change your mind when you get to hold one!"

"I will never be able to change my mind when I know their Carrier murdered my partner!" she nearly roared, furious she was being badgered so much by the young racer.

Quicksilver and Striker winced at the loud shout of rage and burst into tears, keening loudly for their Carrier or Sire to come get them. The blue and pink femme was scary...

As if on cue, Starscream came bursting out of the room, some new dents on his wings from a session with his mate. He locked onto Smokescreen and stormed over, snatching his creations back. They both hushed, making soft squeaks and chirps as they were held, instantly mollified.

"Try not to upset them. They're too young for such things." Starscream snapped, cradling the two as he retreated to the hulking form of Megatron that came lumbering out of their room, his frame marred with scratches.

"I didn't do it! It was Arcee who yelled!" Smokescreen called out, wanting so badly to make peace with the two killers. To be honest he looked up to them a little, seeing them both as figureheads like Optimus.

"I am not blaming you." Starscream said, flicking one wing back slightly with annoyance. "When I am in need of your services again, I will not hesitate to call upon you. For right now, I need some time with my creations."

"Our creations." Megatron growled, needing to correct the Seeker lest he decide he had some new form of power. Starscream made a little huff and glared petulantly up at the larger mech, those burning optics of his narrowed in frustration.

"Why is it that every time I try and say something, someone always has to find fault with it?!" he retorted sharply, turning on his heel and padding towards the base entrance, wanting to take the sparklings outside for the first time.

"Because you are always wrong." Megatron snorted, finding the whole spat rather amusing. With a shrug of his shoulders, the massive gladiator went to curl up on the metal couch Bulkhead and Smokescreen had made a few months prior.

"Aww, come on! I was gonna sit there!" Smokescreen whined, watching as Megatron stretched out across the whole furnishing and shuttered his optics.

"Try to move me and you'll regret it." Megatron warned, optics still closed when Smokescreen got close enough to shove him off. Grumbling a few human curses, Smokescreen went off to play video games with the kids and Bumblebee.

Meanwhile, Starscream was having a great time on his own with the twins. Both Seekerlings were highly excited at the rocks and dirt of Jasper, Nevada. Squeaking and burbling happily while they played, Starscream rolled over onto his side and watched them protectively, wings folded close to his sides in relaxation.

Striker found a snake under one of the rocks and giggled when it tried to bite him, the creature darting away only to be blocked off by a very curious Quicksilver. Starscream pulled them both away with one arm, letting the flesh animal go. Both the sparklings whined at their fun being stopped, so he gave each a gentle hug.

"You don't want flesh animal blood and entrails on you. It wouldn't fit such little warriors." he cooed, as if it were the sweetest thing in the world. "Play with something less filthy."

Starscream yawned a little, basking in the sun while the two found great fun in playing with sticks, having found a long dead tree and ripping it apart. He shuttered one optic, the other fully engaged in what the sparklings were doing. He knew they couldn't hurt each other with an organic stick, but he could never be too careful...

He made a soft "oooff" when he was tackled by both of his creations, the twins having grown bored of their surroundings. Their Carrier was far more interesting. Starscream rolled over onto his back, an honest smile on his faceplate as he hugged Quicksilver and Stroker close.

"You have the potential to be great warriors like your Sire if you can already defeat me!" Starscream chuckled, letting them think they had won. It brought joyful little chitters and squeals from them, so he let his pride go to the Pit for the time being. Plus, no one was there to see or hear him.

"How about a story?" Starscream offered with a wince after Striker punched Starscream in his more sensitive neck cabling. He wasn't sure if it was Megatron's traits coming through or he had just done it out of boredom.

Both Seekerlings perked up at the word, having been told many stories from Bumblebee and Smokescreen already. Striker patted Starscream's chest plating, optics asking where the data pad was.

"This is a story from memory, little one." Starscream purred deeply, nuzzling them both before they settled in, ready for anything. So long as it was a story, they were willing to behave.

And so Starscream quickly made up a sparkling-friendly version of how Primus had defeated Unicron many thousands of eons ago. Quicksilver and Striker couldn't even think of recharging as they were drawn into the story. They couldn't really understand much of it, but their Carrier was calm and talking, which was something they highly enjoyed.

The whole time, Arcee had been sitting alone atop the rise where Cliffjumper's remains were burried under a pile of rocks that made his grave. She could see and hear everything that the sparklings and Starscream said or did while she remained unseen herself. She knew Starscream would never act so...open if he knew someone could hear. It was strange to see him acting so gentle and almost playful. The snide tone in his voice was gone and he was the mech he was supposed to be for once.

"He really loves those sparklings, Cliff. I just wish we had been able to have our own..." Arcee sighed, watching as Starscream picked them both up, one in each arm, and started back to the base.

'What am I thinking?! I hate him! The sparklings are of bad lineage and I will never forgive their creators anything! Not after what they did!' Arcee thought, snapping back into reality.

Furious at herself for falling so low, if only for a few klicks, Arcee leaned her head against the pile of rocks, just wishing that Cliff could somehow come back.

***

"I need you to watch them while I do some research." Starscream said, pushing the sparklings into the curve of Megatron's body as he rested on the couch. He opened his optic shutters with a growl, but it softened when two pairs of red optics stared at him. Even he could not stay angry when the twins were close.

Making a softer grunt, Megatron made sure they wouldn't fall off the couch before urging them to recharge, wanting to get more rest himself. Late nights with the fussy Seekerlings were starting to take their toll. After all, he knew if he pushed Starscream into dealing with them more, his mate would surely lose his surprisingly stable temper.

Starscream decided Megatron could handle napping sparklings as he slipped into the newly created lab of the Autobot ground base. He was pleased that it offered him what he needed to conduct the study he was looking into. It could change lives forever if he could manage to figure out the last concept barring him from his goal.

After many eons of thinking and planning, not to mention setting up the brand new frequency, Starscream finally did the impossible. He stared at the far wall for a moment, letting the discovery sink in. He had truly done the impossible!

-Knockout, I need you to report to the Autobot base for a few Earth Hours. I have something I need you to do for me- he sent across their com link.

-Fine, fine. I will be there soon, right after I finish this buffing...-

So Starscream waited, glaring a little when the red mech came swaggering into his lab. Late as usual, but he couldn't reprimand him after finding the biggest breakthrough in Cybertronian history. Knockout opened his mouth to say something sassy when Starscream grabbed him and took a small device from the counter top.

"What are you-"

"Just put this against your audio receptor and you'll thank me." Starscream snapped as Knockout cooly took the small, rounded data chip from the other mech's claws.

Knockout attached it to his audio receptor and suddenly went stiff, mouth dropping open when he heard him...He spun on Starscream, ready to rip him apart for playing such a cruel trick when he said it was real, that they could actually talk to one another after so long apart.

-I missed you so much, Breakdown...- Knockout thought across the barrier of space and time, feeling tears in his optics when he heard his deceased mate, Breakdown, answer him from the afterlife.

-I miss you, too, buddy. Don't worry about me, okay? I'm doing just fine here! I can't say I want to see you soon, since that would mean I would be wishing you dead, but when you do come along, I'll be waiting for you!-

-Keep talking...I need to know this is real...-

-Trust me, Knocks. It's real. Starscream always was a better scientist than you!-

-Hey...-

-You know I'm just playing around! Lighten up, mech! You're doing great!- Breakdown laughed, his voice sounding as if he were right beside Knockout.  
"How did you do this?" Knockout whispered, holding the data chip to his head in shock. Starscream shrugged.

"I had a great deal of time to think lately and this is what I came up with. They will not constantly be allowed to speak, but if you need to contact them you have about seven klicks or so to converse."

"Is this all I will ever be able to talk to him?"

"It all depends on how much you need him. Breakdown was never one for idle chatter, so he most likely will not speak long, although after each Earth month or so you can speak with him again."

-Before the time runs out, I want you to know I love you-

-Love you more, Knocks. Now go out and race! You deserve it after all the hard work you do!- Breakdown's voice advised, starting to fade out as the seven klicks ended.

"You will make history with this! This is amazing!" Knockout laughed, so bright and cheerful now that he knew Breakdown was okay, that he still loved him even if they were separated.

"I am only willing to make one. More would change the world far too much." Starscream said gently, knowing well how such an advanced and potentially dangerous technology could be misused.

"Thank you, Air Commander! Breakdown and I owe you so much now!" Knockout laughed a little, embracing the Seeker before heading out to race as Breakdown had advised.

Starscream beamed at the good result, taking the tiny chip and heading out into the main room. There was one other Cybertronian he needed to talk to...


	18. Chapter 18

Starscream made sure Megatron hadn't done anything stupid to put the sparklings in danger, smiling when he saw they were still cuddled into his side, all of them deep in recharge. As he passed by, he bent down and pressed a kiss to his mate's forehead, getting a grunt out of Megatron. 

"If I don't come back from this, I want you to know I love you all." Starscream purred, wings held high as he headed deeper into the base in search of the one that really wanted him dead-Arcee.

"What are you doing here?" the terse voice of the blue and pink femme demanded, padding out of her room to find it was Starscream who had knocked. 

"I need to have a few words with you..." 

"Get away from me." Arcee spat, optics narrowed and highly aggressive. Starscream refused to move, his stance firm and confident. If he could face Unicron himself, he could surely take on the femme. 

"This is important." he insisted, grabbing her upper arm and dragging her back into her room. "Just listen to me and maybe you'll see I'm not so bad." 

"Get AWAY!" Arcee shrieked, driving her arm blade into his side. He stifled a cry, refusing to let her go. 

"Just LISTEN TO ME!" Starscream roared even louder, pressing the chip to her audio receptor. "I apologize for what I did, Arcee. This is no way to right my wrong, but it should help console you."

"What-"

Arcee went still when she heard the voice she had missed so much come across some strange new frequency of energy. Tears came to her optics and she held onto Starscream's arm to steady herself. 

-Cliff...Are you okay? Oh my Primus, I miss you!-

-I miss you, too, Cee. I'm doing great here! It's a beautiful world! And I made a lot of new friends, believe it or not! They don't mind the endless chatter you so fondly remember.- Cliffjumper chuckled, sounding as good as ever. 

-I love you so much, Cliff. I promise to avenge you...I promise...-

-He isn't so bad, Cee. Besides, you wouldn't hurt a mech with sparklings, would ya? Nah, I didn't think so.- Cliff laughed, voice full of love for her. -I love you so much, Arcee. I'll be here waiting for you!-

-Don't go...not yet. Cliff, I need you here with me!-

-You're strong, Arcee. Don't think for a minute you need me there to prove that! Just keep up the good work, okay?-

-Cliff! You're fading out!-

-It only lasts for seven klicks, Cee. But we can talk more later, I promise. Now go have fun! You have a life to live!-

-I love you...-

-Love you, more.-

Arcee pulled the tiny chip away from her head and stared at Starscream, the Seeker shaking her off and taking back the miracle chip from her servos. Saying nothing, he headed for the door. 

"Wait!"

"Yes?" he asked, turning smoothly and raising an optic ridge at her. 

"Did you do all this...for me? For Cliff and I?" 

"Perhaps I realized we are on the same side and I should do my best to make amends with the new team, so to speak." Starscream said, turning away again. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have get this new cut cleaned out." he added, haughty as ever. 

"I still hate you." 

"I wouldn't expect anything less." he said quietly, pausing at the entrance of the door. "If you wish to speak with him, the frequency works once an Earth month for seven klicks. I will have it with me at all times. So if you require it, send me a com."

With that Starscream left, not waiting for any answer. He headed back to the couch where Megatron was no longer in recharge, the twins clambering all over him while he whined, unsure of what to do with them. 

"Aren't they just little angels?" Starscream teased, snickering a little when Striker squeaked and jumped from the top of the couch into Megatron's more sensitive abdominal plating, making Megatron "uufff" softly as the air was knocked out of him. 

"What happened to you?" Megatron demanded, instantly spotting his mate was wounded. How that had happened already was beyond him. "Do you always need me with you to assure you don't hurt yourself?" 

"I had a small encounter with someone who is not fond of me. But I will manage." Starscream assured, grunting a little as he was pulled closer by Megatron's strong servo. 

"You are so much work, my dear." Megatron murmured softly, nuzzling into Starscream's cheek. "Let's get you cleaned up."

"I am just fine! Why do you insist on things that aren't necessary?!" Starscream demanded as Megatron stood, a sparkling in each arm while he examined his partner. 

"Because I am your mate and your leader and what I say goes." Megatron chuckled deeply, his voice husky as he inspected the wound Arcee had inflicted in Starscream's plating. 

"Just don't poke at it. It's sore." Starscream said briskly, taking the sparklings into his own arms when they started crying for him. 

"Why would I do that, my dear Seeker?" Megatron asked slyly, taking Starscream's jaw in one servo and tipping his chin up. Starscream smirked at him, a coy look on his faceplate. 

"You like to cause trouble..."

"Is that so?" Megatron asked softly, pulling Starscream closer as their frames heated up. 

"Not in front of the sparklings!" Starscream finally managed to pant, pulling away. He turned to see Arcee watching a little ways off. "Arcee, I have a favor to ask of you, if you would be willing." 

"What is it, 'Scream?" 

"Would you look after the sparklings until Smokescreen comes to collect them? I need to go flying with Megatron." Starscream said smoothly, handing his sparklings over with some reluctance. 

"I-I suppose." Arcee growled, soon a Seekerling held in each arm. 

"I am sure your mate would be proud of how far you have come. It is a fine quality." Starscream added before ushering Megatron out of the base and into the sky. 

"So, what am I going to do with you little guys until Smokescreen shows up, huh?" Arcee cooed, cuddling the Seekerlings despite who their creators were. They were honestly quite adorable. 

Both Seekerlings pointed at a stack of data pads laying on the couch that Megatron somehow hadn't crushed, trying to communicate that they wanted to be told stories. Smiling warmly at the two chattering creatures, Arcee brought them to the couch and picked up a data pad. 

"Once upon a time, there was a mech who was stronger than even Unicron himself..."

Arcee finished the story to find Striker was in recharge and Quicksilver was sucking his thumb claw, staring up at her expectantly for another story. She lay Striker in her lap and cradled Quicksilver in her arms, rocking him a little. 

"Go to recharge, little one." she soothed, stroking the handsome silver crest he had on his forehead. The Seekerling mewled softly, servos curling around her arm plating. 

"Don't worry. You Sire and Carrier will be back soon." she murmured, knowing Quicksilver had to be scared of something.

Quicksilver insisted he needed to hold onto her, although he did go into recharge like she wanted. Arcee made sure they were both fine before she rested a little herself, thinking long and hard about what Starscream had done for her. 

'Maybe he really is sorry...who knows. Maybe with time he has changed. War does bring out the worst in everyone-myself included.' Arcee thought as she held the sparklings of her former worst enemy close.


	19. Chapter 19

PLEASE READ!!!!!!!  
~A wonderful guest left a comment on this work and offered me some advise for how to continue and offered some ideas. I want you all to know what happens from here on out in the plot are the ideas of tiedwithribbons. I want to thank them again for caring enough to comment and I hope I will do their idea justice!~ 

 

Deep below the Earth's surface after years of silent waiting and within a different dimension all its own, Unicron had decided he was tired of his new pet. Arachnid had been fun for a while, but now he was seeing how truly useless she was compared to what he had lost-Megatron. The demon wanted the mech who had once pledged his loyalty to him and infused himself with his own dark essence and lifeblood. The silver warlord was something rare, something different from the others being tormented in his domain. He had his loyal followers there, yes, but for the most part they were all ancient and he had learned much about them. They no longer had any surprises or secrets. Megatron was still full of them.

Airachnid cowered when Unicron passed by her place at the side of his berth, currently occupying the mechanimal berth Megatron had once taken refuge in. She had been dumped there after Unicron had had his way with her, transfluid dribbling out of her torn off valve cover in an obscene way. She did nothing to clean it off, told that if she so much as looked between her legs she'd end up in an acid pit for an Earth week.

"I tire of you, Airachnid. I require more than what you can give." the beast of a mech rumbled, purple optics glaring her down for being unworthy of his time and effort. She had tamed too easily and had proven to be more of a groveling creature than a fun one to play with.

"I am sorry, Master." she said, bowing her head in shame. She didn't want to think of what he would do to her now that he was tired of what she had to offer.

"Yes, well, I am sure my minions will enjoy you. I have other things I need to attend to, little spider. Go now, have some fun." Unicron chuckled, waving a dismissive hand as her collar and chain suddenly disappeared and she was free.

Airachnid was going to rejoice her amazing luck when she was suddenly grabbed from behind by a set of sharp claws. Twisting around, she saw a dark drone Unicron had as his minion of choice, the bot more like a zombie than anything. It drooled all over her neck before it dragged her away into its own section of the Pit. She screamed and begged to be Unicron's favored pet again, the rough spike of the zombie like drone shoved into her a moment later. Her shrieking grew worse until the portal closed, shutting her off into her own section of hell.

Unicron was working on a way to materialize again and take Megatron back. The mech had been stollen from him and he would not have it! The demon snarled and slammed his clawed fist into the nearby wall of his underworld palace, a volcano suddenly erupting on Earth's surface. He cared little about the vermin now having to deal with the disaster above, plotting his arrival with a tenacious mind. The Unmaker would not stay underground for much longer.

***

"Striker, cease your whining!" Megatron growled, the beast of a mech hardly threatening as he lay on his side on the floor of the Nemesis control room with Striker and Quicksilver playing up close to him. He was highly possessive of the little things and wouldn't let them out of his sight when on youngling watch.

"Noooooooo! He took it!" Striker wailed, pointing a claw at his smaller brother who grinned at the Ty he had snagged. He even had the Starscream-smirk half mastered, one part of his lip curling into a sneer. Megatron noticed and frowned, seeing the difficult future ahead.

"Quicksilver, let your brother play with the truck. You have your planes."

"But I want this one!" Quicksilver insisted, making a pouting faceplate at his Sire.

"Quicksilver..."

The smaller Seeker threw the truck toy at Striker and started crying, being a total brat. But he knew as well as Striker did that Megatron was a surprising sucker when they cried. He'd do almost anything to make them happy again. Just as predicted, the silver warlord came swooping in and picked up his wailing creation in his arms.

"No more crying!" he growled, but the tone was not at all nasty. "You're stronger than that, little one."

"I'm not little!"

"You are smaller than me." Megatron said with a toothy grin, glad when Quicksilver dropped the crying game and smiled back. The younger mechling was more clingy, his personality taking more from Starscream while Striker liked to be on his own like Megatron had been when he was young.

"I wanna hug, too!" Striker said, jealous his brother was getting more attention than him. Megatron would never deny him, soon both arms holding a youngling.

"I see you are all getting along nicely." Starscream purred from the doorway of the control room, having been watching the tender scene and saying nothing to alert them of his presence. Megatron huffed, not liking to be caught acting so...so un-warrior like.

"Thing One and Thing Two are troublesome as always, but I managed." Megatron said jokingly, rising with both mechlings and plodding over to Starscream where he deposited both of them with a grin. "Your shift. It's my turn to fly."

With that said, he strode out and headed for the flight deck where he could set out for a quick jaunt. They had to take turns, but they managed. Quicksilver and Striker were no longer sparklings, but they were still young and needed a great deal of care, their ages equivalent to an Earth human three-year-old.

"Looks like he left me to play with you little monsters." Starscream said, purely affectionate as he carried the little ones over to the berth and handed them each a soft metal and synthetic cloth mechanimal toy. Quicksilver was less interested but hugged it while Striker quietly played by himself, making sounds like a mechanimal canine and moving the plush around the berth covers.

"How about a story?"

"Yes!" both sparklings yipped, attention locked onto Starscream. They loved stories, having grown up hearing them and still interested.

Starscream was about to begin when he saw something in the far corner of the room seem to move. The Seeker's wings perked with alertness, unsure what it was. It seemed like something might have fallen and made the movement, but there was no sound and no toppled object. Gently tucking the younglings closer to himself, the mech started in his story about Megatron and how he defeated the Gygaxian Beast in the arena (leaving out the gory parts of the tale, of course).

He saw the moment again after he finished, squinting as he watched what looked like a shadow moving on its own around the perimeter of the room. He hissed softly, tucking Quicksilver and Striker under the covers and behind him in case something attacked. Whatever it was moved in a slow but steady pace around the room until it stopped directly in front of him.

The shadow suddenly shot towards his, Starscream shrieking with terror and fury as claws were unleashed on the foe. He had no idea how he was going to combat something that wasn't a solid enemy, but he would do his very best to keep himself and his younglings safe.

"Primus Almighty, get back!" he snarled, slashing at the shadow as it seemed to leap off the floor right towards him.

As he spoke the word "Primus," a sudden brightness glittered in front of the shadow, the darkness that was so intently heading for him suddenly dispersed and gone. The light remained for a moment before it twinkled out, Starscream staring in shock while the mechlings cried. They hadn't seen the shadow or light and didn't know what was going on.

"It's okay, little ones. Whatever it is left us." he assured, nuzzling them and slowly settling them back down.

Whatever had come after him, he needed to discuss it with Megatron the moment he returned.

-I'm afraid you will have to cut your flight short. I was almost attacked and you won't believe what it was that made the attempt-

-I will call for a bridge. Stay close to the younglings and I will be back to rip its spark out. Be safe- Megatron answered, having no idea what he was going to go up against.


	20. Chapter 20

"Attacked by a shadow. Can you be any more ridiculous?!" Megatron growled, nipping at his mate while he and the Seeker lay in their shared berth. They had searched the room multiple times and even had Soundwave called in to locate an intruder. But they had come up with nothing.

"No, I am not being ridiculous! There was something here and it attacked us! Would you really think I would lie about that with the younglings on the line?!" Starscream demanded, wings perking up indignantly. How dare Megatron accuse him of being an idiot! He knew he had seen a shadow and there was nothing more to it.

"I think you could be delusional from lack of recharge. There is nothing here, Starscream." Megatron vented, rubbing the side of his helm with exasperation.

"There was!" Starscream insisted, digging his claws into Megatron's middle seam to bother him. The warlord growled and rolled over on top of the Vosian, forcing his wings to spread out across the berth and make him look all the more enticing.

"Hush, my dear Starscream. Would you like me to help you forget?" he asked, lust covering his words as he spoke them. Starscream growled softly back, kicking his legs slightly before he spread them for his mate. The sparklings were in their crib within the room, so nothing would happen to them without their creators knowing.

"That sounds tempting, Mighty Megatron..." Starscream murmured, rubbing the mech's underbelly which got a handsome rumble in return.

"Open."

"Is that an order?"

"It is now. Open for me, Starscream."

Starscream let his panel slide back with a click and offer his valve to his mate. Megatron could easily catch his sweet scent and growled louder, spike plating pulling back and letting his stiff member spring free. He pressed them further into the berth before he shoved his appendage into his partner. Sarscream gasped with surprised, moaning shortly with each small thrust until Megatron was fully sheathed within him.

"That's my pretty Seeker...moan my name." Megatron purred, vents hot and heavy as he mouthed at Starscream's neck as he awaited an answer.

"Mmmm...Megatron! Can it be...be slow tonight?" he asked softly, seeking the comfort more than just a hard frag. Megatron touched their foreheads together to silently say yes while his hips slowly started to roll against Starscream's.

Megatron kept the pace slow and steady, pushing deep into his companion. Starscream whimpered, gasps, and moaned for him to keep going, arms wrapping around him as the silver bot pleasured his mate. These were the times when Megatron was most happy, being alone with the bot who drove him crazy sometimes as well as made him want to keep him safe from all harm. They were like best friends, in a way. They could fight, but they never abandoned each other.

As the pair coupled, the younglings chirped at one another, completely unaware of what their creators were up to. Striker giggled at his brother through the bars of the crib, even reaching through to tug on his wing tip. Quicksilver squealed and grabbed his hand back, little claws sharp as could be. They played and communicated in their own language to one another, completely unaware of what was watching them.

Twin roars of completion resounded through the room as Megatron and Starscream finished, Megatron pulling out and showering his partner in a spray of transfluid. Starscream bitched and moaned about it, but for the most part he enjoyed getting a little dirty.

"I need the wash racks. Stay here and make sure they stay out of trouble." Starscream said, standing up and padding as elegantly as he could into their private rack.

Megatron rumbled happily, laying on his back and keeping a tired optic on the younglings in their cribs. They were just fine. There was some wing pulling going on, but he left it be. It built character and would make Quicksilver less of a high maintenance bot like his Carrier. He didn't notice the shadow had returned to the room and was perched over the two cribs.

Striker noticed the strange blackness above them and peeped, shaking his brother to make him wake up even more before he pointed. Quicksilver stared up at the mass of darkness, wings pulling in closer to his frame much like Starscream's would when he was scared.

"Papa..." Striker mewled, having taken the term from Knockout. "Papa M" really shouldn't have become so popular, but it had.

"Yes, little one?" Megatron answered, letting it slide that time since Striker seemed upset about something.

The shadow made it's attack, leaping down from where it had been hovering and descending on the younglings. Quicksilver squealed in terror, the high pitched sound instantly alerting Starscream in the wash racks that something was wrong. Striker was repeatedly yelling "Papa!" to get Megatron to come over and grab him.

Megatron leapt off the berth, not able to believe his optics. The shadow that his mate had insisted was in their room was back and it was targeting his sparklings! There was no way he would allow that to happen, the mech launching himself across the room and grabbing Quicksilver out from under the blanket of evil that had tried to smother him. The youngling was crying, clinging to him for protection. He snagged Striker just before the shadow went after him, the dark entity pulsing with fury when its targets were moved out of its reach.

Megatron noticed the shadow began to change, to take form. He backed away, seeing horribly familiar shoulder spikes jutting out from each side as it materialized. His spark constricted, stumbling back against the berth as the Unmaker himself suddenly stood in front of him. He was still in shadow form, but it was him. Somehow he had escaped the confines of the earth and had come to pay him a visit.

"Megatron." he said in his booming voice, making the mech panic. Thankfully Starscream was at his side, gathering the sparklings and getting ready to bolt for the exit. Megatron shoved him forward to it.

-Sound the alarm and have Soundwave evacuate all the drones. I want everyone off this ship! It's going to get ugly- Megatron ordered, oddly calm despite the way his spark was thrashing against its chamber.

-But what about y-

-I will be fine. I will keep him busy until you all get off. After that...Primus help us, I don't know what will happen after that- Megatron said softly, forcing Starscream and the wailing younglings to the doorway. -Go!-

Starscream hated to leave his partner there, but he had to get their young off the ship as well as the others. Sending the alert to Soundwave, the Nemesis started heading for the ground for them all to unload. As they did that, Megatron stood and faced his former rapist, captor, and worst enemy.

"Leave this place, Unicron. It is for the living." he hissed, spiked shoulders tense as he morphed his arm into a blade.

"You are mine, Megatron. Spark and body both."

"I belong to no one!" Megatron spat, charging the shadow entity and regretting it right after he sunk his blade into the wall behind it. There was no way to combat a shadow.

Unicron materialized behind him, ripping metal from the floor and walls and molding it around himself. Before Megatron knew it, Unicron had made himself a physical thing, clad in dark Nemesis metal. The demon grabbed his hips from behind while Megatron tried to break his sword arm free of the wall. All the memories were coming back and it terrified him for what was surely to come.

Unicron finally ripped Megatron free of the wall and threw him onto his back on the berth. Megatron rose to meet him, but was pinned by the insanely powerful force. He barred his dentas, refusing to show the fear he was feeling inside. He knew very well what the demon wanted and would never willingly give it.

"You are mine, Megatron. As soon as I claim you, you will come back with me to Pit. There you will become my pet once more and remain at my side for the rest of eternity."

"I renounce you! I side with Primus! I have seen my wrongs and you-you will never take me back there again!"

Megatron tucked in his knees and kicked into Unicron's lower middle, sending him toppling backwards. The entity snarled, about to come at him again when a sword thrust into his chest plating made the metal he had wrapped around himself clatter onto the ground. Megatron took notice of this, seeing that killing blow had disarmed him instead of do the full job. So now he faced a shadow.

"How dare you defy me! The power of Primus will not save you, insolent fool!" Unicron bellowed, making the whole starship seem to shake. Megatron did not falter, standing in his fighting position with his blade at the ready. He wasn't going down without a battle.

Unicron charged him, claws outstretched to sink into the silver mech only to find he was suddenly blocked by three forms of shimmering blue light. The demon screeched his fury, momentarily blinded by the new forms of bots standing before Megatron.

Megatron stared in shock, seeing the back of Breakdown and Steve, as well as the red Autobot Starscream had killed long ago, Cliffjumper. The three mechs were made of white and blue energy, almost as if they were composed of stars. But he knew better. Primus had answered his call for help and he had sent some of his soldiers to aid him.

"PRIMUS!" Unicron screamed, lunging at the good spirits. Breakdown met him head on, swinging his hammer and hitting the shadow right in the side of his faceplate. Steve was darting in under his raised arm, shooting blasts from his arm guns, peppering the demon with holes. The shadow was no match for their holy light. Cliffjumper finished off the attack with a few good hand to hand combat moves, knocking Unicron back before he was gone in a blink of bright white.

Breakdown and Steve turned to Megatron and saluted him, a huge grin on Breakdown's faceplate and a bright visor from Steve before they, too, blinked out of existence. In their place materialized an entity older than time itself, wearing a crown of stars and cape of galaxies. It was Primus himself.

Megatron stared in pure shock, watching as the mech drew his own version of the Star Saber, bringing the blade straight down into Unicron's empty spark cavity. Unicron screeched as the holy blade burned through him, sending him back to his prison of the underworld and sealing him away there for countless more ages.

"P-Primus..." Megatron whispered in awe, knowing it was no his place to stand anymore before such a god. He quickly took to one knee and bowed his head with respect and gratefulness.

"My son, rise." Primus rumbled, voice sounding like Optimus's but even warmer. "There is no need for such formalities."

"Thank you..." Megatron managed after he stood there, taking it all in.

"If you are ever lost, know that I will guide you home again."

With that the good entity was gone, leaving Megatron standing alone in his berthroom. He commed Soundwave and his mate that all was well and that they could return. Their greatest threat was defeated for good.


	21. Chapter 21

Amazingly enough, Starscream actually believed him when he said he had been saved by Primus and the sparks of those who had passed. Hearing him say he spoke to Primus himself normally would have been unbelievable, but considering they both knew the shadow was very real, why couldn't Primus be, too?

"He won't be coming back, will he?" Starscream asked, nuzzling into Megatron's frame now that he had checked him entirely over for signs of damage. The larger aerial grunted, shaking his head.

"Primus sealed him away. We will not see him again in our lifetime." Megatron assured, peppering Starscream's faceplate with kisses.

He ceased the affections when he felt something hugging his lower middle, grinning when he saw it was Striker and Quicksilver. The little things hadn't wanted to go back to their cribs out of fear, so Megatron and Starscream had made their berth youngling safe and let them recharge there for the night until they got over their terror.

"Papa!" Striker giggled, tumbling over to his faceplate and hugging him.

"Sire. I am your Sire." Megatron chuckled, rolling onto his back and taking the mechling with him. "But how could I be mad at you?"

"Papa M!" Striker squealed as he was picked up under his arms and given a good night kiss on his forehead. Megatron settled his offspring down in the plush blankets against his side, his creation snuggling up there and soon falling into recharge. The steady pulse of his Sire's spark was all he needed besides his usual good night kiss.

Starscream was taking care of Quicksilver, rubbing his wing stubs a few times and speaking with him in Seeker tongue. Once the smaller mechling yawned and started fussing since he was so tired, Starscream set him down beside his brother and let the two cuddle up with one another.

"They're just precious, aren't they?" Starscream purred, tucking them in and making sure they were okay for the night. Megatron agreed, sitting partway upright and exchanging a languid kiss with his mate.

"We're very lucky." he said, optics warmer than they had ever been. The meeting with Primus had changed him for the better. "Very lucky, indeed."

"I'm glad Steve came to help you." Starscream said, suddenly feeling empty without the lost part of his trine. He had wanted that bot to be a part of his life, but he'd been stollen away from him before it could really happen.

"He's okay where he is. And you know we will not live on forever. One day our sparks will just give out and we will meet up with all of our loved ones again. Amazing, really. And we can be together for eternity, my mate.

"Then there really is nothing more to fear." Starscream said in awe, wings fluttering against the berth when he realized life was only going to be better from there on out. Death was not the end and Unicron was not going to meet them when they finished.

"There certainly isn't." Megatron agreed, feeling his spark swell at the idea. They were safe and would be until the end of time itself.


End file.
